Growing Up Grissoms
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: i made it to where Catherine and Grissom are the parents and the Warrick, Nick, Sara, and greg are their kids. any way first fic and i no the summary sux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

a/n: this is my first fic so i hope you like it this is like based on my family and how they act sometimes and i figured i could go ahead and make Catherine and Grissom parents and Warrick, Nick, Sara, and greg their kids (their in order from oldest to youngest) but any way i hope you all like this.

"Greg! Give me my book back!" Sara yelled at Greg

"No! Your reading way to much you should like have some fun" Greg yelled back at her.

"Greg, GIVE IT BACK!!! That's my book report!"

"Tough luck sista!"

"Gosh your a pain in the butt I'll just have to take something of yours then"

She walked back to his room to find something that was valuable to him then give it back when he gave her book back to her. She saw his psp and decided to take it and had held onto it till he gave up.

"Don't you dare take anything from my room Sara!"

"Watch me Gregory!"

"Come on not my precious psp! Sara give it back!"

"Not till I get my book back!"

While all this was arguing was going on Nick and Warrick were wondering what all the fighting was all about.

"Man, I wonder what their fighting about now" Warrick said.

"I know! Lets go tell them to stop before mom goes up there herself" Nick said.

"Yea, come n lets go break it up."

They both got up from playing the playstation to go stop their siblings from fighting

"Hey! You guys, STOP!" Nick tried telling them

"Yeah, you guys, stop fighting, and what's it about this time?" Warrick asked.

"HE! Took my book that's for school, and won't give it back!" Sara said.

"Well she took my precious psp and won't give it back! Greg said.

"Why not give 'em back to each other and stop fighting or mom's going to come up here and wonder all the fighting is about." Warrick tried to reason with them.

"Not till he gives my book back to me then I will give his psp back." Sara said.

"Well then Greg, give Sara her book back and Sara give Greg his psp back. If not then I'm done with this and mom will have to come up here and deal with it." Nick said to his siblings then walked back downstairs to finish his game and ignore the fighting between is siblings.

"Hey Nicky," Catherine said to her son.

"Hi, mom," Nick said.

"Where are your brothers and your sister?"

"Their upstairs Warrick's trying to break up the fight between Greg and Sara."

"What happened now?"

"Well I guess Greg took Sara's book then Sara took something from Greg's room and wouldn't give it back till Greg gave her book back to her."

"Okay, thanks Nick, I'll go break it up."

Catherine walked up stairs to see her kids fighting and she yelled at them to stop fighting or they could wait till their father got home.

"OKAY WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Well he took my book and won't give it back to me." Sara said

"She went into my room and took my psp and wouldn't give it back." Greg said.

"That's because you had my book."

"So that doesn't mean you can…"

"YOU GUYS! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Catherine yelled at them. They both immediately shut their mouths up and listened to what she had to say. "I want both of you guys to give each other your stuff back this instant, and if you don't then you can deal with your father when he comes home."

They both turned toward each other and gave each other their things back to each other. Then they listened in to what their mom had to say.

"I want you both to go to your rooms and stay there till its time to come out or until your father comes home. He will come up here and have a talk to each of you. There should be no reason for you two to act like this. Now go to your rooms I don't want to hear another word from either of you two. You got it?"

"Yes, ma'am" they both said at the same time. They both walked to their rooms with out another word and waited till their father came home or when it was time for them to come out of their room.

tbc...

a/n: hoped ya liked it ill try and update more this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I want to say thanks to sara-sidle-csi-3 for her inspiration and helping me out with this story. I also want to say thanks to ellie-may-jane, erin621, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, missysunnygirl, purplepopple, for the reviews. Any ways hope you like the second chapter of the story.

…………………………………………………………………………….

An hour later Grissom walks through the door and heads to the kitchen to see his wife cooking dinner and goes up to her and gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey," Grissom said.

"Hey, Gil, you need to go talk to the kids." Catherine told him.

"Which of the kids needs a talking to?"

"Well let's just say its Greg and Sara; I guess they were at it again. I told them to stay in their room's till you got home and that you would talk to them."

"What they do this time?"

"Well they were fighting, I guess Greg took Sara's book report book and wouldn't give it back to her so she took his psp and the got in a fight and well any I told them that you would go talk to them."

"Okay, I'll go talk to them."

"Alright oh by the way dinner will be ready in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell them when I get done talking to them."

Then he left the kitchen and went upstairs to go talk to Greg and Sara about what they were doing and why they were fighting. When he reached the top of the stairs he went to Sara's room first to talk to her then he would go to Greg's room next.

Knock, knock.

"Come in" Sara said.

"Hey," Grissom said as he went to go sit on the chair so he could talk to her.

"Hi."

"So what happened between you and Greg today?"

"Well you should go ask him, I mean he was the one that's started this freakin fight any way."

"Sara, I'm asking you. Now tell me why did you and Greg fight today?"

"It was nothing big, really, it wasn't. I mean why don't you get that it was nothing. I don't know what mom's so worried about any way. I mean you gives a crap that me and Greg were fighting it's done with, it's in the past so can we not talk about it?"

"I'm not messing around with this why in the heck were you and Greg fighting about. Tell me right now!"

"I don't want to, just leave me alone."

"Sara Marie tell me right now!"

"Fine, I'll tell you sheesh."

"Don't start with the attitude young lady."

"Okay, whatever. I was sitting on the couch up here since Warrick, and Nick were playing the stupid playstation…then Greg comes up and takes my book. Happy now?"

"I know that's not all of it. Tell me the rest of it please."

"Gosh is this twenty questions or something I mean seriously this is pretty stupid."

"No these are not twenty questions, and tell me what else happened right now I don't have all night, Sara."

"There's nothing to tell. Okay fine….I took Greg's PSP and I didn't give it back till mom came upstairs. And that's it end of story."

"Okay, you know what I'm done, you need to straighten up your attitude and your grounded from the phone, the computer, and you can't go any where except going to school, and coming straight home. You got that."

"Are you serious?? That's not fair."

"Well, you know what life isn't fair."

"Whatever, how long am I grounded for? And I'm not having dinner with you guys tonight I'll eat it up here in my room."

"You're grounded for a week and a half, and no you're not going to eat your dinner up here. You're going to march your behind downstairs after you wash up and your going to eat dinner with the rest of the family you got that??"

"Fine, whatever, just get out of my room now!"

"I'd watch your attitude missy. Also I want you to apologize to your brother."

With that he walked out of her room and walked over to Greg's room to talk to him

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Greg said.

"Hey," Grissom said.

"Hey."

"Okay, just to give you the heads up I'm not in the mood for a really crappy attitude so I just want you to tell me everything that happened today."

"Okay, I will."

"So why did you take your sister's book?"

"I don't know."

"Greg, you do to know why and don't forget what I said. So why don't you just tell me I'm tired and hungry and I would like to get something to eat here shortly so just tell me why you took your sister's book."

"I'm not sure probly because I'm tired of seeing her reading all the time. I mean she doesn't do any thing all she does is read, read, read, and reads all the time. Well occasionally homework but that's like rare."

"Well if she wants to read then she can read it's a free country Greg and I know you know that I don't want you to take your sister's books away from her any more you got it?"

"What about her? I mean seriously dad can she really take anything from me? Because if she can then why can't I take any thing from her?"

"I already talked to her Greg, I told her not to take anymore of your things and your not gonna take any of her things you got it? And your also grounded for a week and a half , are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, oh before I forget your suppose to apologize to your sister. Don't worry I told her to do the same so after you finish washing up for dinner you two are going to apologize to each other, clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now hurry up dinner should be ready."

"Okay."

After that he walked back downstairs and told Nick and Warrick to go wash up for dinner. After everyone got done washing up for dinner they all sat at the table and talked about their day minus the fights between the two youngest. After everyone was done eating it was Nick and Sara's turn to clean off the table and do the dishes. While they were doing that Warrick, and Greg went and played the playstation, till Nick and Sara were done with table and dishes. After they got done they joined Warrick, and Greg and watched them play till they were done then they all had to finish up with their homework with whatever they didn't get done then they all had to get ready for bed. When they were done with that they all watched T.V. till it was time to go to bed. Two hours later they were all told to go to bed.

"Okay, kids, its time for you guys to go to bed. You have school in the morning so no staying up to do any thing. Now get to bed." Grissom said.

"Goodnight, mom, dad." They all said then headed upstairs to their bedroom to go to bed like they were told.

Tbc…

a/n: Hoped ya liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: ok once again I would like to thank sara-sidle-csi-3 for the ideas of this chapter and my bestest friend who also helped me come up w/ideas lol. Any way well I hope you like it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Catherine got up to get her kids up and ready for school. She went to Nick and Warrick's rooms first to get them up and ready.

"Nick, Warrick, time to get up." Catherine said as she turned on the lights.

"Can't we just stay home today? I mean we don't have to go to school." Nick said.

"No, you can't just stay home and yes you do have to go to school no come on both of you get up." Catherine said as she was walking out the door after making sure they were both getting up. Then she walked down to Greg's room to get him up and ready for school.

"Greg, come on time to get up."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up just turn the lights off please."

"Sorry, no can do. Now come on get up…your brothers are up and getting ready know you have to too."

"Fine, I'm up now. What about Sara isn't she going to school?"

"Yes, she's going to school don't worry about her just worry about yourself."

Then she walked out of his room and walked down to the last room to Sara's room to wake her up and also get ready for school.

"Hey, Sara, time to get up. And get ready for school."

"Okay, I'm getting up; I'll b downstairs in a bit."

"Okay, just hurry it up."

"I will don't worry."

After Catherine made sure her kids were up and getting ready she went downstairs to get started on breakfast. A few minutes later two of four came downstairs and sat at their place at the table and went ahead and started eating. About fifteen minutes later the other two came down for breakfast. When they got done eating Catherine went ahead and took them to school when they got their things together then they took off to head to school.

Sara started to head away from the van. She thought to herself, I hate having to move. I mean why my dad had to transfer. She started to go up the stairs, when Greg came right up behind her.

"Hey sis" Greg yelled. 

"Greg! Quit it" Sara upset idly grumbled back 

"What's wrong sis" 

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood" 

"Purk up, things can only get better"

The four of them headed into the office. Warrick started to explain that they were new. While he was doing this Sara was not in this. She looked over at some other students and how they acted. She thought to herself that all of them were different then the people at her school.

"Sara, here's your schedule" she looked up Warrick was handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh thanks" she said

they went out and headed toward the book store to get their books. Sara would get behind them and walk slow then they did. She felt like she didn't fit in with any of her family. The lady in the book store handed her books to her and Sara left and headed toward the classroom. 

The hallways were loud and noisy. Every time she goes past a group of people. Their heads turn like she was strange or an alien. She gets to the room. Room 214. This must be it she thought to her self and headed in.

She goes into the room and her teacher introduces her to the class. She sits in an empty seat and the teacher goes on with the lesson. The girl besides her starts talking to her and asking her questions... The bell rings for 2nd hour(which is Spanish) Clair(girl in the class) asks wut lunch she has and they have 1st lunch... right after 2nd hour... tells Sara to meet her right out side the offices so they can go to lunch together...She starts to head to 2nd hour. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: hope ya like this chapter…once again I would like 2 thank my best friend and sara-sidle-csi-3 w/this chapter hehe…well hope ya like it.

………………………………………………………………………………………

They group talks about where they want to eat heading down the hallway toward the doors and when they come up to Sara, Clair says

"This is Sara, she's new"

And they start to talk to her and ask her questions. By the time they get out to the cars they figure out to go to Nancy's Pizzeria.

A week later after they all get to no each other and Nick and Warrick are friends with some of them and they all hangout and usually get together on weekends or whenever they can get together which would be like everyday. One of the guys named Christopher who goes by Chris, who likes, Greg, Nick and Warrick's, sister Sara but they don't know that and he doesn't know that she likes him also. The next day, the group of friends went out for lunch and when they got there they sat at their usual place at Nancy's Pizzeria and Chris sat next to Sara and asked her a question.

"Hey, Sara, how would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night maybe catch a movie or something afterwards or whatever?" Chris asked her hoping she would say she would go get a dinner and movies with him.

"Ummm…yea sure. I mean I don't think I have any plans and I don't think my parents would mind so I don't see why not."

"Great, so I could pick you up at around five-thirty, six o'clock?"

"Five-thirty sounds good. I'll just give you a call tonight to give you the okay if it's okay with my parents."

"Okay, sounds good."

Then they joined in on the rest of them to see what they were talking about. A half hour later everyone got up and started to get ready to leave when they separated and went their own ways to their own homes. Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Sara were walking home Nick asked Sara a question about what she and Chris were talking about.

"So Sar' what were you and Chris talking about?" Nick asked.

"Huhh? How nothing really."

"Come on Sara tell me."

"I don't really want to I mean I'm not sure if it's a for sure thing about what we were talking about and if it is then I might tell you."

"Fine…then be that way."

"Fine I will."

"Sar' I was just kidding."

"Ya, Nick, I know that and I was to so chill."

After that they walked home quietly just ignoring the conversation. They figured they'd get it out of her any way. About fifteen minutes later they arrived home and they went their separate ways up to their own rooms. A few minutes later Sara came out of her room and went down stairs to find her mom. She finally found her mom in the office that her parents use.

"Hey, mom, can I ask something?" Sara asked her mom.

"Sure, kid, what's your question?" Catherine said to her daughter.

"Umm…I-I-I was wondering if…if it would be umm…if it would b ok if I went to dinner and a movie with ummm…Chris?"

"Chris who? Your friend Chris?"

"Ummm…yea, him. Would it be ok?"

"I don't see why not you'll just have to ask your dad."

"Do I seriously have to ask him? I mean he's not gonna let me go because he would say that he doesn't trust him and blah, blah, blah. Please mom?"

"Well how 'bout this, I'll talk to your father, and I'll get him to let you go ok?"

"Okay, I guess that could work."

"Okay, now why don't you go finish your homework or whatever and when you father comes in I'll talk to him ok?"

Sara heads up to her room and sits up there waiting for her father to come home. While waiting, she decided to call Chris. 

"Hello?" 

"This is Sara" 

"Oh hey, so can you come" 

"Yea I can" 

"That's so rad" 

"Well yea, I have to go I'll pick you up around 6 okay" 

"That sounds good to me" 

"Well I guess I'll talk to you then" 

"'K, I'll see you then." 

Sara hangs up the phone and walks out into the hallway. She hears her mom and dad talking about to night.

"She can't go" 

"Why not" 

"You know how boys are" 

"Don't you trust your daughter?" 

"I do but it's the boy I don't trust" 

"You haven't even met him" 

"All boys are the same; they have only one thing on their mind" 

"Not all boys are like that" 

"Even if not, you can't tell who you can trust or who you can't, also she's much too young to go out with a guy" 

"Okay"

Sara's Mom heads up the stairway, Sara dips into her room like she wasn't even listening.  
_KNOCK, KNOCK__  
_

"Come in"

"Hey Sar''"

"So..."

"Sorry, your father won't let you"

"Figures"

"What does that suppose to mean"

"He's always like this, this is why I didn't hang out with anyone, he is just too protective of me, and he doesn't let me do anything" 

"Things will get better, I promise" 

"Yea, whatever" 

"It will, you coming down for dinner" 

"No I'll just stay up here" 

"You want me to bring you anything" 

"No if I want anything I'll it get me" 

"Okay, love you honey"

She heads back over to her bed. She picks up her phone after her mom went out the door. 

"Chris?" 

"Yea, what" 

"Pick me up like a block from my house" 

"Why?" 

"Just do it" 

"Okay, I will Sar' "

She hangs up her phone and starts too get ready for her date.

Around 5:50, she is all ready and starts to look down the hallway to make sure the coast is clear. Then she heads to the window, crawls out of it and onto the room. She gains her balance and starts walking; there is a tree not far from the window. She grabs a hold of it and gets on it. She gets still like making sure everything was good and climbs the rest of the way there.

She then lands on the ground and is running toward the end of the block. When she gets there she had a few minutes to catch her breath when Chris arrives.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N: HOPE YA LIKE THE CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SARA-SIDLE-CSI-3 AND MY BEST FRIEND JESS FOR HELPING ME W/THIS CHAPTER.LOL. NE WAY HOPE YA LIKE IT.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh your welcome, I had a great time" 

"I have to go, it's past my curfew, and I need to get back badly" 

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow" 

Kiss 

"See ya"

Sara jumps out of the truck and starts to walk down the street toward her house. She looks at her watch 

"Oh crap, its 1 o'clock, I need to get back before anybody realizes I'm gone"  
Then she starts to run as fast as she can up to her house. She climbs up the tree and gets on the roof. She heads to her window. Right when she gets herself in her window. She sees her dad sitting on her bed waiting for her.

When she sees her father she's like "Oh, crap" after she climbed halfway through and turns to go back out when her father stopped her.

"GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Grissom told his daughter.

After he yelled at her to get back in the window he started asking her where she's been all night.

"WHERE IN THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING."

"I was umm…I was out. I heard you and mom talking and I can't believe you!"

"It was for your own good."

"Dad, listen I'm fourteen almost fifteen years old I can take care of myself. Your always doing this I haven't really had any friends until this year. I actually like this guy who is awesome and he actually cares."

"Who was this boy that you were with tonight?"

"His name's Christopher Weston, he goes by Chris. Nick and Warrick knows' who he is and what's he like. Can't you at least trust me?"

"I do trust you, it's the boy I don't trust Sara."

"Whatever."

"Just go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning" 

"Okay"

Sara's dad heads out of the room and Sara starts to get ready for bed. I can't believe what I hear. He didn't even meet him how can he not approve of him already. She sees Greg start to walk her way. 

"Where were you?" 

"Out" 

"With who" 

"None of your business" 

"I would like to know what's going on in my own house" 

"Well you just have to wait" 

"Why" 

"I'm tired I'll talk to you in the morning." 

"Okay, love ya sis "

Sara was now laying in bed thinking about how she was gonna explain this to everyone. No one in this house knows what she's going through she thought. Not before long she had dosed off asleep

The next morning Catherine and Gil wake and they make coffee before they have a conversation with their daughter about what happened last night and about this boy she was with. When their coffee was ready and after they waited a couple hours till they decided to wake their daughter up to start talking about what happened.

"Hey, Sara hunny you need to get up now." Catherine said to her.

"Why? Can't I sleep a couple more hours then we can talk? Plus it's a Saturday."

"Nope, sorry hun, we have to talk bout what happened last night so come on."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

A few minutes later Catherine and Sara are in the kitchen along with Gil so that they could talk. What they didn't know was that Greg, Warrick, and Nick were behind the Kitchen door listening to the conversation.

"Okay, now, why did you sneak out of the house last night?" Catherine asked.

"Because, umm…I wanted to go, really badly, and I knew daddy wouldn't let me so after hearing your guys' conversation last night that I had to go I didn't want to be stuck in the house last night and I really looked forward to going with Chris to dinner and the movies."

"Okay, you could have came and talked to us. You know that right?" Gil asked.

"Well, yea, but I heard you talking to mom saying I couldn't go and I don't know I just wanted to go out last night and I knew you wouldn't listen to me. I mean you hardly do any way."

"That's not true and you know that. We do to listen to you. We listen to what your brothers have to say all the time and we listen to you to so don't go saying that we don't because you know that's not true." Gil said to his daughter.

"Yea, then why does it feel like you guys don't? I mean come on; you know what are we done? I'd like to go to my room and I don't wanna be down here talking about what happened last night."

"Okay, fine. But you're grounded." Gil said.

"WHAT? That's not fair!"

"Yea, you said that a couple weeks ago I believe and I also believe I told you that life isn't fair. Ya, you're grounded because one you snuck out of your room to go meet that boy. Two you completely disobeyed us."

"Fine, how long am I grounded for?"

"You're grounded until next Tuesday."

"Whatever, can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, you can, you know we're only looking out for you hun."

"Yea, I'm sure you are. You could have at least met him dad!" with that Sara ran off to her room to get away from her parents.

"I can't believe their acting like this. They don't understand how it is that I have to live." She grumbled on her way back up the stairs. She goes back into he bathroom to get herself ready for her day.

_**RING, RING**_

"Hello?" Sara said.

"Hey its Clair."

"Oh, hey, so what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, so are you coming to the game today?"

"What game?"

"You know, Chris' game, its sectionals and he's the varsity quarterback, this is BIG!"

"Oh, no I can't, I'm grounded."

"WHAT? What's up with all of that, your not supposed to be, what happened?"

"Well, I kind of skipped out last night, so yeah."

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later, if your folks decide to let you go call me."

"Okay I will, talk to you later, Clair."

"I can't believe you." Greg said.

"What?"

"Last night I can't believe you skipped out."

"Well, I did, I had to, and dad is so freaking stubborn when it comes to me and guys."

"I have a plan."

What is it?"

"Well after lunch you can skip out and I could cover for you, I mean its awesome you know, its foul proof."

"Okay, lets talk."

"Clair?"

"Hey, Sar'."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your house, what time should I meet you?"

"I could just pick you up?"

"NO! That's ok its not necessary."

"Okay, like twelve-thirty is good for me."

"Okay, I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Around twelve-fifteen, Sara talks more with her brother about their plan, and she decides to skip. She goes in her room, heads out the window, down the tree, and runs over to her house. She finally gets there at twelve-twenty-five.

_Knock, knock_

Clair opens the door. "Hey Sara, I'm almost ready, come on in." Sara walks in and looks around, she notices that Clair's' parents have to be well to do. There is an open staircase that goes up stairs. "Dad this is Sara, she just moved down the street two weeks ago."

"Hello, Sara."

"Hey, Mr. Raffaella."

He walks back into the den. "You read Sar'?" Clair asks.

"Oh yea."

"Alright my cars outside."

They jumped into her convertible mustang. Clair turns on the radio,

But I've gotta get on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

(Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry)

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey Sara, I'm glad you came."

"So am I, so what's up?"

"I have to get back to practice; you can sit in the bleachers before we go to the game, ok?"

"That's fine."

Sara goes and sits down over there and waits for them to get ready to go to the game.

…………………………

Back at home….

"Hey Greg, what are you doing?" Nick asked him.

"Huhh? Oh…umm...nothing, I'm not doing anything just hanging around you know?" Greg said.

"Umm…okay whatever…so like do you wanna go play some b-ball?"

"Nah, you go ahead I'm just gonna stay here gotta finish up some stuff."

"Okay, suit yourself."

After Nick left with Warrick, Greg heard his father come up the stairs and decided to go see what he wanted.

"Hey dad!" Greg said.

"What is it Greg?"

"Oh, nothing just seeing what your doing."

"I'm gonna go see if your sister's doing ok."

"I'm pretty sure she is I think she's sleeping, but ummm…can you come help me with something?"

"Greg, your not hiding anything are you?"

"NO! Now why would you say something like that?"

"Because Greg, I know you, you always try to find ways of hiding something by doing whatever. So let me through to check on your sister."

"I'm telling you dad she's sleeping I wouldn't bother her. You know what would happened if someone woke her up."

"Okay, what is it that you want me to help you with"

They head into Greg's room.

At the Game

"Congrats, Chris" Sara said while jumping into his arms

"You gonna come to the after party?"

"Yea, I think I can, see you there,"

"10 okay, I should be there by then"

"Alright sounds good, bye"

"Bye"

"Hey Sar, glad you finally made it, didn't think you would show"

"Of course I would show, what do you think I am a goody little to-shoe"

"No, lets just head in"

They started walking toward the door of the house.

Tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/N: hope ya like the chapter thnks 2 jess and sara-sidle-csi-3 for ideas to this story. lol. Well hope ya like it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara and Chris head inside, party music are going on inside, some people dances, seniors are chugging beer and others are drunk, Chris goes over gets him a can of beer and Sara a glass of wine and they start to move over to a wall and sits down. While their sitting in by the wall they start talking about different things and how the party is.

"So Sar', what do you think of the party so far?"

Â

"It's like awesome. Man if I asked my parents to come I bet they would say no. especially my dad and all."

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure"

Sara gets up off the couch and heads onto the dance floor with Chris. She puts her hands around her neck and he puts his around her waist." 

"Who the hell is that?"

"What"

"Over there, at the beer case"

Oh, that just Nick"

"What's he doing here?"

"Probably the same thing, as you are"

"I mean... never mind, just forget about it"

While Chris and Sara were dancing they didn't realize that Nick and Warrick were talking about

Her and wondering why their sister was here instead of at home like she was supposed to be.

"Hey Warrick, do you know why Sara's here? She's supposed to be at home being grounded."

"Yea, I Know, well, why don't we go over there and talk to her, and I don't think she's supposed to be with that Chris guy either."

"Well, I did here mom and dad did say that she could have Chris over for dinner tomorrow night so that they could meet him and all."

"Yea, well let's go talk to her and try to get her out of here before mom and dad find out she disappeared again. I don't know what's gotten into her lately she used to never be this way that's for sure."

"Yea, I know what you mean bro."

"Hey Sara what ya doing here"

"Oh just wanted to spend time with Chris"

"But..."

"But nothing, can I talk to you in private" Sara interrupted

"Okay, I get the hint; I'll just be over there by the beer okay?"

"Alright"

"So why are you here?"

"I want to be"

"No for real"

'I just want to"

"When dad finds out your totally dead"

"I know but Greg has my back"

"Since when"

"Since lunch"

"Were just warning you need to get home soon, before dad finds out"

"Got your point"

"Since you've moved here you have totally changed"

"Well that's who I am; I guess I must have not been myself for up to now"

"OKAY I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!"

"BYE BOYS!"

Sara goes back over to where Chris is. After about one hour they decide to go home. Sara sneaks back in the house safely for now. Later on that night Nick and Warrick went to go talk to Sara about why she left the house.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey Sar', what in the heck were you thinking today?" Warrick asked as he and Nick walked into Sara's room.

"What?"

"Don't go all 'what?' on us. You know exactly what we're talking about." Nick said.

"Okay, I wanted to go see Chris' football game and I knew that mom and dad would say no. so that's when me and Greg came up with the plan, happy now?"

"Actually, no, we're not. What's going on? I mean ever since we moved you've been getting in trouble a lot lately." Warrick said.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't really know. I guess I was mad at mom and dad for making us move. I hate moving it always means new schools and new friends."

"Yeah, well we're not moving we're staying put. No more moving." Nick said.

"Yeah, well how do you know that Nick, I mean they could say we're leaving by the end of the week," Sara said.

"Well, you know what I have a feeling that we're not moving any more. Now, what are you going to do about mom and dad?"

"I don't know. Can we not tell them? If they don't know that I left?"

"Okay, if they found out from Greg that you were out, then yes you do have to tell them not us but you. If they haven't found out that you left the house with out them knowing then you don't have to."

"Okay, fine I'll stick with that idea."

While they were talking Greg came up to them to see what they were talking about then Sara turned around to ask Greg a question about what happened while she was gone.

"So Greg how'd it go?"

"Well I think dad was kind of suspicious about it and I think they found out you weren't home because I kept asking them to help me with my homework when I didn't really need any help with it in the first place. We had a deal you were supposed to go to the game then come home afterwards, not go to the stupid after party."

"I'm sorry Greg. I didn't know I was going to go to an after party. Until Chris said something, so I went, and I'm sorry. So mom and dad don't know that I was gone or do they?"

"Not yet"

"What's that suppose to mean

"They don't know yet

"They're not gonna are they?"

"Not from me"

"Thanks a lot bro, I'll make it up to you some how" Sara says while Greg was walking away.

"But, I would like to hear it from you though, missy." Gil said as he and Catherine were standing behind her.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" Sara asked.

"Don't change the subject now march your butt downstairs right now." Gil said to his daughter.

"What? Fine…whatever."

"I also, Nick, and Warrick, I want you two to go downstairs also we're gonna be having serious conversation. Now go!" Gil told the boys.

When they reached the living room they started asking their kids questions about where they were.

"Okay, Sara, why did you leave the house again after we told you that you were grounded?"

"Because, I wanted to and I wanted to see Chris play is game today and Clair said that it would be big and she wanted me to ask but I figured you guys would say no anyways so I went ahead and went to the game."

"Hey, don't forget you went to the after party with him also." Nick said.

"NICK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOU GUYS WOULDN'T TELL GOSH I HATE YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Sara said as she started to run back upstairs to her room.

"SARA MARIE GRISSOM, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Catherine yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TALK TO YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!"

"GET BACK HERE WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" Gil yelled at his daughter.

Sara ran up stairs and headed to her room. She went to her bed, sat down and picked up her phone. She noticed that she had a message. She opened it and it said:

Hey Sar this is Chris, come over to Joey's house, there a huge party, i had fun last night you so need to come it will be the bomb!

She layed on her back, wondering how to get past her parents, this time.

Tbc…

Hoped ya liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

…………………………………………………………………………………………

While Sara was in bed she waited till everyone went to bed before she decided to go to the party at Joey's house. A couple hours later everyone went to bed and she got ready and quietly snuck out of her room and out her window she climbed out of the tree and got on her bike and rode to Joey's house where the party was.

"Hey Joey, Have you seen Chris?"

"He's over by the beer cag"

Â "Oh thanks"

She walks over there and stands by Chris "Hey Chris"

"Hey Sar, glad you could make it"

"Me too, the party's really jumpin tonight"

"I know, Joey has the best parties"

"I noticed"

"You want a drink?"

"Yea anything's fine with me"

Chris walks over to the drinks picks Sara one up and walks back. As he is getting Sara a drink, she's looking around seeing who all was there; she didn't know many people at this party.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"You want to meet a few people?"

"Yea, that's fine"

They walk across the room towards a whole bunch of people.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Sara, Sara, this is tiffany, Charles, Melissa, Kristen, matt, and Megan"

"Hey everyone"

"Hey Sar"

Tiffany and Sara start talking about random stuff. About an hour later, the party is really hopping and everyone freezes, they hear something out side, they hear sirens.

"POILCE!!!! Everyone Run" one of the guys shouted.

From there on it was chaos, people running all over the place, hiding of beer and other stuff, yelling. Next thing you know, the police are at the door. Tiffany, Sara, Matt, and Chris go out the back door and start running, Sara decides just to leave her bike there, no need for it now. Chris parked his jeep a block away just incase they needed to leave in a sec. All four of them hope into the jeep and head down the road. Quick getaway.

Sara hops up the tree, in her window, and jumps onto her bed. Home Safe.

The next morning Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sara, were all up and getting ready for school, and they headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before they had to leave. When they got to the kitchen to see their mom making breakfast, and Catherine turns around to tell her daughter something.

"Hey, Sara don't do or go anywhere tonight, ok?" Catherine said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because we have to talk to you tonight, so don't go anywhere and if you go any where after school then you'll be punished severely. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now the rest of you I want you to hurry up and finish up your breakfast 'cause I'll be leaving in ten minutes so hurry it up."

"Okay," they all said together.

Ten minutes later they all were finished with their breakfast they all went out to the vehicle and waited for their mom. Five minutes later their mom gets in the drivers side of the vehicle and they drove off to school. When they got there, Sara stayed behind to ask her mom a question after the boys got out and started walking towards the school.

"Hey, mom, can I ask you something?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, sure thing hun, what's your question?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"Ummm…am I still allowed to have Chris come over for dinner tonight?"

"I think that's fine let me talk it over with your father to make sure its ok, but I can't promise you anything considering your still grounded from what you did a couple times last week."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, I was just mad, and I don't know."

"Okay, we'll talk more abut it later, you better get to school before you get a tardy."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye hun have a good day," Catherine said to her daughter before driving off to head back home.

"Hey, you guys, wait up!" Sara yelled to her brothers as she tried to catch up to them.

Nick, Warrick, and Greg stopped to wait for their sister to catch up and walk in to the school.

"So, what did you talk to mom about?" Nick asked.

"Ummm…I just asked her if Chris could still come over for dinner tonight." Sara said as they were walking in the school to head to their lockers.

"So he's coming over?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know mom said she talk to dad about it."

Hey, we'll talk more during lunch 'cause we have to go to class." Nick said before he head off to class.

"See ya guys later," Warrick said before he went to class also.

After Warrick, and Nick left, Sara and Greg were talking then they went to class. After second period Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Greg all met up to finish talking about this morning before meeting up with their friends and Warrick, and Nick were going to have a talk with Chris.

"Hey, Chris, can you come out into the hallway with us?" Warrick, asked.

"Ummm…yeah sure I'll be out there in a minute." Chris said before he turned to his girlfriend to tell her he would be right back.

"Hey, Sar', I'll be right back ok? I have to go do something." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting." Sara told her boyfriend then turned to talk with their friends.

Chris then walked out into the hallway to see what his friends wanted to talk about.

"Okay, Chris, we have some serious talking to do." Nick said to Chris.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"Your dating our sister right?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah I am that's not a problem is it?" Chris said.

"No it's not a problem, but if you do anything to hurt her then you'll have to deal with us." Warrick said.

"Ummm…okay, you know I wont hurt her and I swear I won't." Chris said.

"Yeah, we know and if you lay a hand on her or anything more than a kiss then your gonna b in deep crap well your gonna be dead is what I meant to say." Nick said.

"Okay, guys, I get it…I won't hurt her." Chris said.

"Okay, we just wanted to tell you that we'll be watching you, and when we do find out that your using her, or cheating on her, or hurting, then you better be well aware what we're gonna be doing to you if we find out from her or her friends or whatever." Warrick, said.

After they got done talking they all went back into the cafeteria to talk with their friends before it was time to go back to class.

"Hey" 

"Hey Chris, so where did u go?" 

"Oh nothing just talking with your brothers." 

"Don't be scared of them, there all just talk, my father is a total different story." 

"So am I coming over tonight?" 

"Don't know yet, I'll call you if you still can " 

"Okay" 

_BRING, BRING___

"See you later Chris" Sara said while walking away from Chris, while meeting up with Tiffany to head to class.

After school when they walk through the door Sara goes in search of her mom to see if Chris could still come over for dinner tonight.

"Mom?"

"I'm in the office hun."

"Mom, can Chris still come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure your father will be home in a few minutes we'll discuss it with him ok?"

"Do we have to? Dad's gonna say that he doesn't want him over and you know that."

"I know hunny, but we're gonna talk it over with your father so if you don't want to then I don't think he could come over then. And plus we have to talk about your behavior from last weekend when you snuck out of the house twice."

"But, I already told you why, and I won't do it again, I promise."

"I know, but again, we have to talk it over with your father which he should be here shortly well any minute I mean." After she said that they heard Gil come in to the house and Catherine got up and went to go say hey to her husband and to see if he wanted to talk about Chris coming over for dinner.

"Sara, hun, come here." Catherine called out to her daughter.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Okay, come on we're gonna go talk about this in the living room so come on."

"I'm coming."

In the living room…

"Okay, Sara, listen, before we discuss about Chris coming over for dinner we need to talk about what happened last week when you snuck out."

"I snuck, out because you wouldn't let me go, you hadn't even met him and you started judging him, so I snuck out that's why."

"Well, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to going out with someone that we don't know, and if you sneak out one more time then you'll be grounded for two months with no computer, no phone, no TV, and you can't go any where." Gil said.

"Okay, I won't sneak out any more, so daddy, can he come over for dinner?"

"Yes, he can, but you're still grounded from last weeks incident you got it?"

"Yes, thank you daddy, I love you!" Sara said as she ran up to give him a hug before she went upstairs to tell her brothers the good news.

"Love you to sweetheart."

"Nick, Warrick, Greg" Sara was yelling while climbing the stairs 

"Yes" they all said while going out side into the hall. 

"Chris can come over tonight" 

"Hey that's awesome do you know what time he's coming over?" Warrick asked.

"Ummm…he's coming over at six I believe."

"Cool" Greg said sarcastically 

"Shut up Greg"

She runs into her room and gets on her phone. 

"Chris" 

"Yes?" 

"Its me Sara, you can come over tonight" 

"Good, so how should I act?" 

"Extra good, I mean proper if you know what I mean?" 

"So not my self" 

"Hey I gotta go, see you at 6:00 sharp" 

"Alright see you then" 

"Bye " 

"Bye hun" 

_Click_, she hangs up her phone and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, clean up and get ready for Chris to come over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Well I would like 2 thank once again my 2 buddies that have helped me with this story.

Well hope ya like the story.

………………………………………………………………………………….

At six o'clock the door bell rang and Gil got up to answer the door to see Chris standing there and told him to come on in.

"Hey, Chris, come on in." Gil told Chris.

"Hi, Mr. Grissom, thanks for letting me have dinner with you guys tonight." Chris said.

"Hey, no problem, if you would follow me please to my office so that way we have a quiet place to talk."

"Okay, sir."

Gil led Chris to his office and while he was taking him to talk to him about dating his daughter Sara was on the stairs wondering why they have to go to the office to talk.

"Hey, Nicky, why's dad taking Chris into the office?" She asked while she went back up stairs.

"Ummm…I don't know probably so they could talk privately would be my guess or something like that, why is here already?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he's here but I'm scared about what daddy could be talking to him about I mean I don't want him to be like all I don't know really, I just hope he doesn't scare him off because he's like my first boyfriend and…and…"

"Sar' I know what you mean, and I don't think he's going to be scarring him off."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder what their talking about."

Office…

"Okay, so I take it your dating my daughter is that correct?" Gil asked Chris.

"Yes, sir that is." Chris said.

"Okay, look you probably already heard this from Nick, and Warrick, but I'm going to go ahead and tell you. If you think that you can do whatever you want with her than your wrong, you got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"If, I find out from her or from her brothers then you're not going to get away with this, so don't go breaking her heart or whatever it is you think you can do. Are you under-standing me so far?"

"Ummm…yes sir I am."

"Good then I don't think we need to talk any more now do we?"

"No sir."

"Good, now come on, I'll go get Sara for you."

"Okay." Chris said

"Sara" Gil yelled coming out of his office with Chris.

"Yes, Daddy"

"Chris is here"

"Oh hey Chris" Sara was saying on her was around the corner from her father's office. It's just down from the dining room. 

Sara's Mom and Sara were finishing up dinner, while the men were in the dining room waiting for the ladies to come in with the meal.

"Do have the fruit salad ready to serve it now?" Sara asked her mother.

"Oh yea its ready, you can go ahead and put it on the table, also put these plates in there, too."

"Okay Mom" Sara said heading in to the dining room.

"Everyone it ready" Catherine yells while coming into the dining room with the ham.

She sits it in the middle of the table; she has a seat at the head of the table, while Gil is on the other side. Warrick, Nick and Greg sat on the left side, while Chris and Sara sit on the other side.

Gil begins in prayer, "Dear Lord, thank you for this meal that we are about to partake, and for the lovely evening we have before us. We thank you for having the pleasure to spend this meal with Chris. Help this food nourish us."

"And not make us fat" Catherine interrupted.

"Ahmmm, in Jesus Name, AMEN. Dig in everyone."

After dinner Sara and Chris decide to go ahead and go on a walk around the block.

"Hey, Chris, do you want to go for walk around the block?" Sara asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure, but is ok with your parents?" Chris asked.

"They probably won't care but I'll go ask my mom."

"Okay, I'll just wait right here."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sara said as she went to go find her mom in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Hey, mom, can me and Chris go for a walk around the block?"

"Sure, thing sweetheart," Catherine said.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem, just be back in half an hour."

"Okay, we will."

Front door…

"Okay, you ready?" Sara asked Chris.

"Yup, ready whenever you are."

"Okay, let's go."

Then they both went outside and started walking around the block when they were far away enough the boys decided to follow them to make sure that Chris doesn't try anything on their sister. About a half hour later Sara and Chris stop in front of her house and they stand there talking then a few minutes later Chris leans in towards Sara as she leans towards him and they started kissing each other. What they didn't know was that Greg, Warrick, and Nick were watching them and Greg ran inside and told their dad that Chris was kissing Sara. When Gil found out from Greg he went to the front door and opened it and told Chris that he had to go home and that it was time for Sara to come in.

"Chris it's time for you to go, 'cause Sara as to come in and help her mom with the dishes." Gil said.

"Okay, I'll see ya later Sar' bye." Chris said.

"Dad, I can't believe you! I HATE u!" Sara said as she ran inside and upstairs to her room as she cried to herself on her bed.

"Jeeze, dad I why'd you do that, I mean can't you tell that she's happy with him? And now you're going to ruin it?" Nick asked his dad.

Grissom walked back into the house and went up stairs to go talk to his daughter about what happened.

_Knock, knock_

"GO AWAY!" Sara yelled at to whoever was behind the door.

"Sara, hunny, let me come in." Gil told his daughter.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Come on hun, open the door for me please, look I could go get the key if you don't open the door."

A few minutes later Gil heard a click on the door suggesting that it was now unlock.

"Sara, sweetie, listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I guess I just don't want my little girl to grow up I guess."

"But dad, I am, can't you understand that? I'm almost fifteen and I think I know I what I'm doing, I don't need you to go chase off all the guys that I date away."

"I know sweetie, but I can't help it, you're my one and only daughter and I'm not ready for you to grow up yet, and I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess I could forgive you, I mean I can't stay mad at you forever, no matter how much I get mad at you. I love you daddy."

"I love you to princess."

"Wow, you haven't called me that since I was like seven, eight years old."

"Yeah, I know, and your always be my little girl ok?"

"Yeah, daddy I think I'll just go ahead and go to bed now, can you tell mom goodnight for me?"

"Sure thing sweetie, love you."

"Love you to daddy, night."

After Gil was done talking to his daughter he left and shut her bedroom door and he went down stairs. After her dad shut the door when her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………..

A couple weeks later passed and Gil was still trying to adjust to the fact that his little was all grown up and was now dating someone, and that someone is Chris. When Catherine walked in the house she saw her husband looking at the pictures from when their children were a lot younger.

"Hey, Gil, what ya doing?" Catherine asked her husband.

"Huhh? Oh I was just looking at the pictures from when the kids were a lot younger."

"Oh, yea I remember those day's when they were sweet and innocent and now they grew up and their dating and now they're in high school and a couple of them are about to graduate in a couple years."

"Yeah, don't remind me Cath, I mean ya I can't wait for them to get out of here but then again I don't want them to grow up I want them to be five and six like they used to be."

"You're thinking of Sara right?"

"I guess, okay ya your right. Why does she have to grow up and why can't she be that sweet little girl she used to be?"

"Gil, honey, she will always be your little girl no matter how old she gets and she's still that sweet little girl that she used to be except she's all grown up and she'll be fifteen in couple months."

"Yeah, I know Cath, I dunno, well I guess I'll go put these up and get things ready for dinner, actually you know what do you want to order pizza for dinner?"

"Ummm…sure we could have pizza for dinner; I don't feel like cooking any ways."

Gil got up went to go get the phone and called pizza hut to order some pizza's for dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………….

A month later Gil and Catherine have been noticing some changes in Chris and Sara and they were watching them really closely. Gil comes up to Cath to see if she notices any changes in them.

"Hey Cath, have you noticed any changes in Chris, and Sara?"

"Well, now that you mention it…ya I have noticed a difference in both of them. I wonder wants going on."

"Yeah, me to, if they keep acting differently then maybe we should ask them what the heck is going on tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Upstairs….

"Hey, Sar' can I come in?" Nick, asked

"Yeah, sure Nicky."

"So, like what's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"You know dang well what I'm talking about, ever since you went out with Chris you've been acting really strange, and you've been wearing long sleeves and it's like not even cold outside."

"Maybe because I feel like wearing long sleeves Nick, don't worry about me I can take care of myself you know."

"Well, I want you to tell me if he's hurting you or whatever you got it? I don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Nick, I'm fine, really, I don't want you to worry about me ok? I'm not six years old anymore."

"I know that…but I want you to let me know if he's hurting you ok?"

"I know, and I will but right now I'm fine can we please leave it at that?"

"Yeah, sure, I just wanted you to know that." Nick said before he left his sister's room to go play some basketball with Warrick, and Greg.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sara heads out of her house towards Chris's Jeep.

"Hey Chris honey" Sara said while jumping into Chris's Jeep. 

"Hey Sara "He answered back.

"So, like, where we going?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go back to my place and just like, I dunno, hangout I

Guess."

"Okay, sounds good to me, but are your parents going to be home?"

"Not sure, we'll have to find out now won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we could, but I have to be back in time for dinner which means I have to be

Home by five o' clock."

"Yeah, yeah, I now, you don't have to tell me you know?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew..."

"Of course I knew; I always take you home before its time for dinner, don't I?

"Yes, it's just…"

It's just what Sara?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Sara just sat there; quiet, until they got to the house. She sat there waiting for him to come around the Jeep to open the door. 

"You okay" 

"Yea I'm fine" 

"Let's go in"

They head up the steps into the front door. Sara goes into the living room sits down on the couch.  
"You want something to drink?" 

"Sure"

He then comes into the room and hands her a wine glass, sits down with a bottle of beer in his and. The put in a Romantic movie, CLAP CLAP the lights go off. He puts his arm around her and they just sit there for a few minutes. She noticed that he was being really nice to her right now.

While they were on the couch Chris starts touching her on the leg and going up her thigh then he starts to touch her everywhere else she tries to refuse, but she wasn't able to stop him because he was over powering her and then he decides to start going rough with her and he tells her to enjoy it.

"Sara just enjoys it, its ok." Chris says to her.

"Chris I don't want to do this please stop." Sara said as she was on the verge of tears.

Come on I'm taking you to my room." Chris said as he started to pick her up to take her to his room and starts to get rough with her

The ride home was quiet. No one said a thing. All Sara did was look out the window, and thinking about how dirty she felt. She didn't know if she could even face her family for that matter. Once he got to her house, he took her up the steps, he leaned in for a kiss and all Sara did was put her hand on his chest stopping him and she stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

After she saw him leave, she headed in the house, looked up at the clock. 5:00 sharp. She made it home on time. She headed to the bathroom washed up and then went into the kitchen to see if she could help her mom with dinner.

"Hey, mom, do you need help with dinner?" Sara asks her mom.

"No, I have everything covered hun, so why don't you go wash up for dinner ok?" Catherine told her daughter.

"Actually, mom, can I just skip dinner tonight? I don't really feel well right now."

"Sure is everything ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well."

"Okay, sweetie, that's fine you don't have to eat with us tonight.

"Thanks mom" Sara said on her way out of the kitchen. She went through the dining room, around the corner to the living room. She was heading toward the stairs, when she saw some pictures of when she was five. There were tons of them on the couch, she sat down and started looking through them. There was tons of her and her father. She sat down and started to flip through them remembering the memories of the past. 

After she looked through them she decided to head up stairs and head straight to bed. She lay in her bed and layed there with tear-filled eyed, wondering why she even went out with him. She wondered if she knew he would do this month ago, if she even would go out with him. A few minutes later she fell fast asleep.

Downstairs in the dining room…

"Hey, mom where's Sara?" Greg asked.

"She's not feeling well, so don't worry about it, ok?" Catherine said.

"Yeah, sure."

They all dropped the subject and they all talked about their day and what's been going on in their lives. After they got done eating Gil told the Nick and Warrick to do the dishes since it was their turns.

"Nick, Warrick, I want you to do the dishes, ok?" Gil said.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

After that Catherine and Gil walked into the living room when Gil said that he forgot to put the pictures up when he was done with them.

"I must have forgotten to put them up." Gil said.

"Yeah, I saw Sara looking at them before she went upstairs to her room."

"How's she doing?"

"I dunno, she told me she wasn't feeling good when she came home, I also could have sworn I saw some bruises out her wrists when she came into the kitchen when she got home. She asked if she could help with dinner but I told her I had everything covered and she started to take her sleeves and cover her arms when she told me that she didn't feel like eating."

"Maybe, she shouldn't be seeing Chris any more."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe I could sit down with her when she gets up which probably won't be until tomorrow morning."

"Okay, well I'll go ahead and put these pictures up, and then we can go get ready for bed ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you."

After they put the pictures up they went upstairs to the bedroom to get in bed after telling the boys that they were going to bed and that they should be getting to bed also since it was a school night and they don't want to sleep in.

The next morning Catherine got the boys up and ready, then she walked into Sara's room to see if she was feeling ok to go to school and if not then she could go ahead and stay home.

"Sara hunny, are up to going to school today?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"Can I just stay home this once please? I don't feel like going and I don't really feel that good."

"Yeah, sure thing sweet heart; why don't you go ahead, and go back to sleep, ok?"

"Okay."

After she feel asleep Catherine walked out of the room and shut the door behind her and went to go tell the boys to hurry up before their late for school.

"You guys come on; you don't want to be late for school."

"We're coming mom." They all said.

"Okay, also be quiet your sister is still asleep and I don't want you to wake her up."

"Okay, we won't."

Catherine hoped into the driver's seat and the boys got in the back of the door. They all headed to school. Once they all got there, the boys headed to the school building to have a talk with Chris. 

"Chris can we have a talk with you?" 

"Yea sure" Chris saying while walking to the group of boys." What do you want?" 

"What happened last night?" 

"Oh nothing, just watched a movie, why? Where's Sara" 

"She's at home, she's not feeling good" 

"Oh I'm gonna come by after school to she how she's feeling" 

"We don't think that's a good idea" 

"Why not" 

"She was feeling bad right after she was with you, we know something happened with you two, we are gonna get to the bottom of this with or without your help, and if you've hurt her, you better watch your back" The boys commented on there way away from Chris and down the hall.

At home…

"Hey, Sara hunny," Catherine said to her daughter when she came into the living room.

"Hey, mom, dad," Sara said when she went to go sit down on the couch.

"Hey, we kind of been wanting to talk to you sweetie." Gil said to his daughter.

"Uh, what did you wanna talk about?"

"What happened when you went over to Chris' house?"

"Ummm…I-I-I can't say."

"Sweetie, you can tell us, you know that right?" Catherine told her.

"I know, it's just, It's just I can't."

_Flashback_

"_Now be a good girl." Chris said, and I watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down and crawled away whimpering only to be pulled back by my ankle and just make sure I couldn't go any where anymore he gave it a harsh twist I yelped and lay still he knelt down and started to rip my cloths off, that last I saw after that I closed my eyes, But I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and his weight crushing me as he ready to rape me._

_After what seemed like hours. Chris finally was done and he put is clothes on and told Sara to put some clothes on and he'll take her home. After they were Dressed, Chris told her that she shouldn't tell any one about what happened._

"_Sara, I don't wan to you to tell any one about this, you do then I'll know who it came from you got that?" Chris asked as he was holding her wrists to tight._

"_Yeah, I won't tell, I promise."_

_End of flashback_

After Sara finally told her parents about what happened last night Grissom was furious with what Chris did to his daughter. Catherine was on the couch trying to calm her daughter down telling her that it would be okay.

"Hey, hun, it's going to be ok, alright?" Catherine told her soothingly.

"Mommy, I'm scarred, what if he does something, 'cause I told him I wouldn't tell any one."

"Sweetheart, he won't do anything to you because your father won't let him come near you ok, right Gil?

"Yeah, Sara, your mom's right, I won't let him come near you ok?" Gil said.

"What about school, I'll still see him and he can still try to do something at school."

"That's why your brothers are going to make sure he won't go near you okay?" Gil said.

"Okay, can I go to my room now?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be up to check on you later ok?" Catherine told her.

A few hours later the boys come walking in the door when Gil calls them to come into the living room so they could have a talk about Chris.

"Okay, listen up; did either of you guys see Chris at school?" Gil asked them.

"Yeah, he was there, we went up to him to ask him what he did to Sara, but he said he didn't do anything and said that they watched a movie and had some popcorn." Nick said.

"Okay, for now on, I want you guys to keep an eye out for him, I don't want him to come near her anymore, no matter what he says, okay?"

"Yes, sir, we'll make sure he doesn't come near her at all." Then they were all done talking they all were doing their own things and Gil and Catherine had gotten called in to come into work early, so the kids had to make their own dinner.

_Ding, Dong_

"You better get that before it wakes Sara up." Warrick said to Nick.

"Yeah, I'm getting it," Nick said as he ran towards the door.

"Hello…what are you doing here; I thought we told you not to come by."

"I came to see how Sara is; after all she is my girlfriend."

"Well, I think its best that you leave, she doesn't want to see you, and plus she's asleep so you can go now."

"I doubt she said that I mean seriously we both know she didn't say that, and plus I highly doubt she's asleep."

"would you please leave?"

"Fine, but I will be back, because she will be asking for me you know."

While Nick, was telling Chris to leave he didn't see Sara standing on the steps listening then she saw Warrick coming asking if he knew who was at the door.

"Hey, Warrick, who's at the door?" Sara asked Warrick.

"I don't think you should know are you like hungry?"

"Warrick, its Chris isn't it? That's behind the door?"

"Yeah, it is…but I wouldn't go by the door ok? I don't want him near you ok?"

"I know Warrick, I don't want to see him any ways, where's mom and dad?"

"They were called into work early."

"Oh, okay, well I'll just go back to my room, I don't feel like eating tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Warrick, I'm sure I'll be in my room if you need me," then Sara walked away from Warrick and went back upstairs to her room.


	10. Chapter 10 AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: OKAY I THOUGHT I SHOULD JUST WANTED 2 SAY IS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY LAST WEEK I WAS N FLORIDA AND THE WEEK BEFORE I HAD 2 STUDY FOR MY FINALS AND THAT FRIDAY WE LEFT FOR FLORIDA NE WAY..WE GOT BACK YESTURDAY I WAS GONNA POST THIS NOTE YEST. BUT I DIDNT GET 2 IT I WONT B ABLE 2 UPDATE TILL THIS WEEKEND CUZ MY PARTNER WONT GET BACK TILL FRIDAY EVENING WELL I GOTTA GO JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING CHP 10 YET...WELL I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT CHP WELL GTG HAVE 2 BABYSIT


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

a/n: i would like to thank everyone for being patient while we worked on this story all the while my partner was gone for the week my other partner helped me w/this story and so we came up w/this and then i emaild it 2 my other partner & now its here...lol jk...well ne way enough of that...lol...well i hope you guys like this story & sorry again that it took for ever and i hope you guys like it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sara, I have something for you" Catherine hands Sara a long regular box that said EPT on the side.

"Pregnacy Test? Why?"

"We have to make sure you know"

"Yea but it seems so weird"

"I know" Catherine says as sara heads up stairs to the bathroom.

"How ya doing honey?" catherine, said while walking into sara's room.

"Waiting for the test results" Sara said while sitting on her bed and clunching her hands on to the rim of the bed

"You okay?"

"Mom, what if i'm pregnant, you know what am i going to do" sara cried, while she burst into tears.

Catherine walks over to Sara,"No matter what happens, we will get through this together."

"Thanks mom" Sara mentioned while wipping her tears from her eyes.

BEEP

They both looked at each other and sara starts to head over to the bathroom across the hall. In the bathroom,She walks over to the counter, closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe, she opens them and turns to her mom and says "Mom, i cant look can you look for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure thing sweetheart," Cathrine says as she looks at the test. one pink line. She sighed with a sign of realif. Not pregnant. Thank God, she said to herself.

"Honey, ummm..."

"I'm pregnant aren't i? please tell me i'm not, i cant handle it, i mean it'll be to much..."

"Sara hun, your not pregnant," cathrine said

"I'm not?"

"No your not, i promise take a look." Catherine told her as she was showing her the test.

"OMG! I'm not pregnant, thats really good news, i mean thats awsome that i'm not 'cause i'm too young and i wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"hey guys whats the good news?" warrick asked as he was making his to his room when he heard some good news and wanted to see what it was all about.

"Well lets just say that im not pregnant, thats what the really good news was about." Sara told her brother.

"Well that really is good news, i'm glad your not pregnant." Warrick told her.

"Yea, me to" Sara replied back to her brother, then she turned back to her mom and asks her a question. "Mom, whats for dinner?"

"Whatever you guys want 'cause your dad and i have to go into work early." Catherine tells her.

"Oh, okay," Sara says as she follows her mom downstairs to the kitchen.

While their in the kitchen Gil walks in and asks catherine if she was ready to go.

"Hey, Cath, you ready to go?"

"Huhh? oh ya, i'm ready."

"Hey, daddy guess what?" Sara asks her dad.

"Ummm...hmmm...i don't know what is it?"

"Mom bought me a pregnancy test to make sure that i wasnt pregnant, and it turns out that i'm not." She says excitedly.

"Really? thats great news hun." Gil says as he gives his daughter a hug. "Well let's go or we'll be late."

"Yea, let's go, we'll see you kids in the morning and don't do any thing stupid tonight." Catherine tells her kids.

"Okay, we won't bye guys." Warrick told his parents as they walked out the door.

an hour later they all figured out what they were gonna fix for dinner. Sara later tells her brothers that she was tired and that she was gonna go to bed.

"You guys, i'm gonna go to bed so i'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, good night." Nick and Warrick said at the same time. then they went back to their game and sara walked upstairs to her room and got in bed after she made sure she brushed her teeth.

"STOP! Please just leave me alone!" Sara said as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

As this was going on Greg who walked by her room was wondering what was going on so he walked in to her room and he realized that she was having a bad dream and so he decided to wake her up before she would hurt herself.

"Hey, Sara, come on wake up. Come on Sar' wake up." Greg said.

"STOP IT! Don't please." Sara said as she was tossing and turning more in her sleep.

After a while Greg got up and ran downstairs to tell Nick and Warrick that Sara was tossing and turning and that he couldn't get her up.

"Nick, Warrick! You guys have to go upstairs to Sara's room." Greg said as he made his way to the  
living room where they were playing the playstation.

"Greg what's wrong? And why do we need have to go to Sara's room?" Nick asked his brother.

"Because she's having a bad dream and she's tossing and turning and I tried to wake her up but I cant. I  
was walking by her room and I heard her talking or whatever I don't know. But she's not waking up I have  
a feeling that she's dreaming about what's happened." Greg told them.

"Okay, come on lets go check it out." Warrick said.

Couple minutes later they were all running into Sara's room to see if she was ok. When they walked in they found her tossing and turning trying to fight  
someone that off of her and mumbling in her sleep. Warrick walked up to see if he could try waking her  
up. After they got her up they asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

"Hey, Sar', you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

"N-no, I don't really want to, but thanks anyway." Sara said.

"Okay, but if you need to you know where to find us ok?" Warrick asked.

"Ya, okay, thanks guys, but ummm…I think I'll be fine really." Sara told them.

"Okay, you sure you'll be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Nick, i just want to get back to sleep if thats ok with you guys."

"Ya, sure, ok, we'll just leave now." Nick said.

The boys left Sara's room and went back to their game and they did their own things and they all went  
to bed about 10:30.

the next mornging nick & warrick were the first ones up & ate breakfast & an hr later cath &  
grissom came home & asked them if things went okay.

"so how were things last night?" cath asked the boys.

"everything went okay but yesturday chris came by he said he wanted to see sara. But i didnt let him  
because he didnt deserve to speak to her. So i told him to leave. Then a couple hrs after that greg came  
running downstairs because she was having a night mare last night & he couldnt get her to wake up so he came  
& got us. We got her to wake up but she didnt want to talk about it so we didnt push her into talking to us."  
nick said.

"okay thanks nick. Speaking of chris they have him arrested. They arrested him last night  
becuase of your sisters rape, but they still have to go to court for the hearing. Which wont be till next  
month. the only way he could get out is if his parents bail him out which we hope they dont. But other then that its really good  
news for your sister." grissom told them.

"wuts really good news?" sara asked them.

"hey hunn, we have something to tell you, why dont we go into the living room and talk okay?" catherine told her.

"Ummm...o-okay," sara said nervously.

in the living room...

"okay, sara go ahead have a seat." grissom told her, then continued on once she was seated. "we have some good news. before we came home brass came to my office and told us that they arrested chris for what he did."

"really?" sara asked.

"Yea, really, the only way he can get out is if someone bailed him out." catherine said.

"so whats going to happen now?" sara asked.

"well hun, next month we'll have to go to the court hearing for what he did and see if they find him guily or not. which i havce a feeling he'll not be guilty or not having enough evidence to have him guilty." grissom told his daughter.

"but thats not fair if i didnt go off washing everything off then maybe they'll find him guilty." sara said angrily.

"hun, its not your fault he told you not to tell and you listened which was ok but what he did to you was not alright ok? we don't know if he'll be guilty or not, we dont get to make the choice but if we could rust me he would be in jail i a heart beat b/ecase no one should have to go through that not even you or any one for that matter okay hun?" Gil told her.

"Yea, i know, i think i'll go back to my room now." sara told her parents as she was heading towards the stairs.

"well that went okay." Grissom said to his wife.

"Yea it did, i figured she would be yelling or whatever," catherine said.

"Yea, i know what you mean, come o lets go see what they boys are doing then we'll go get some sleep." grissom told catherine.

after catherine and grissom checked on the boys then went upstiars to their bedroom to catch some sleep before they had to get into work that night. everyone did their own things and they made sure theyw rew quiet so that they wouldnt have to wake their parents up.

a month later...

"man i cant believe they found him not guilty. he should be guilty but they say he's not. thats not fair." sara said to her parents after the court hearing.

"sweetheart, i know your upset, but you know they didnt have enough evidence to get him with. thats why they found him guilty. at least we know he got a restraining order where he can't be anywhere near you, or at our house so we're lucky if we got that, but i know you want him in jail, 'cause i want him in jail as badly as you do hun. just know that he's not supposed to be near you if he does then we'll have to let brass know that he came near you and what not." grissom told his daughter.

"I know daddy, but what happens if he does come near me no matter where im at, what am i supposed to do? see and what happens? sara asked her dad.

"if he comes near you, then call me or your mom then one of us will call and tell brass ok, if you cant get either one of us then call brass ok?" grissom replied

"ya, okay, can we go home now? im exhausted and a bit hungry." sara told her parents.

"sure thing sweetheart, lets go." catherine told her.

they all got in the vehicle went to their place to order  
pizza for dinner.

"Hey boys we're home." catherine yelled out to the boys.

"hey, how'd it go?" Nick asked as he ran into the kitchen with warrick in tow.

"Ya, how'd it go?" warrick mimicked.

"it went okay, they found him not guilty." grissom told them.

"dude, that is so not right, i mean shouldnt he get something for what he did?" Nick asked.

"well he did get something, he got a restraining order so he can't come near sara or the house and if he does we're suppose to call brass and he'll handle it from there. so where's greg at?" grissom said.

"Oh, he's upstairs playing the playstation." warrick said.

twenty minutes later the pizza guy came with their pizza and they all had dinner and they ate then about a couple hours later they all went to bed.

tbc...

a/n: again im srry about the story running a bit late we are now currently working on the next chapter which it should be up shortly if not then possibly the next day. thnks again for stickin w/me.


	12. Chapter 11

chp 11

a/n: well here's chp 11 hope ya like the chp i would also like to thnk my buddies for helping me w/this story.

A week later after the hearing...

"Hey Sara hun, we're leaving." Catherine called out to her daughter.

"Bye, mom, bye dad. Where are the boys at?" Sara asked her parents

"Oh, there over at their friends house, if you need anything then Nick would be closer he's just  
down the road but any way yea their over at their friends house." Grissom replied to his daughter.

"Okay, thanks daddy."

"No problem sweet heart, now we have to go so call us if u need something." Grissom said as he and cath were going out the door.

"Will do, bye."

After her parents left for work, Sara went upstairs to and decides to figure out what she wanted to do since she had the house to herself.  
Sara decides to go out on the deck, heads out the screen door, and lies out on the deck. She lays her beach towel out and lies down. All three of her brothers went to their

friends houses. She is suddenly awake with a shadow above her. She jumps looks up, its Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think you were doing going to court

"You took advantage of me

"We all know u liked it.

"Your not suppose to be here.

"Well I am, and there is nothing you can do about it.

"Ohh yea there is," she said while dashing for the house.

"Hold up lil' girl" Chris said while running for her, he grasped her arm and drags her to her room

"Chris let go of me, please?" Sara asked him while she was trying to break free of him.

"Why should I? I told you what I would do if you told any one and I'm not going to go break my promise." Chris said angrily.

Chris took Sara and threw her on the bed. After it felt like hours, Chris got up put his clothes back on and left Sara on her bed crying. After he left Sara got up and called

her brother Nick to have him come home early.

Ring, ring,

"Hello?" Mrs. Fewell answered

"H-hi, M-Mrs. F-Fewell?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, this is her." Mrs. Fewell said.

"H-hi, is ummm...Ni-Nick there? Th-this i-is Sara"

"Well, hey there hun, yeah, just one moment ok?"

"O-okay,"

Five minutes later Nick answers the phone.

"Hello" Nick asked.

"N-Nick, y-you n-need to…come h-home." Sara told him

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked her.

"P-please, Nick, j-just come home, p-please?"

"Okay, I'll be home in five ten minutes okay?"

"O-okay,"

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, all right?

after they hung up Nick asked Mrs. Fewell if she could give him a lift home and told them that his sister was upset 'bout soemthing and she wanted him to come home early. When

Mrs. Fewell dropped Nick off at his house. Nick ran inside and looked for Sara. when he couldn't find her he started calling her name. Five minutes later he found his sister in

her room on the bed crying, So he walked into her room and started calling her name so she wouldn't get scared.

"Hey, SAr' its me Nick, you okay, What's wrong?" Nick asked her.

"Nicky!" Sara said as she ran to Nick. Nick came up to her and held on to her when she came up to him.

"Sar' whats wrong?" Nick asked again

"Nicky, h-he, came to the house Nick, he came to the house." Sara said as she cried into Nick's chest.

"Who did Sara, who came here?" Nick asked as he rubbed her back.

"C-Chris came by."

"Okay, listen Sara i'm going to go get the phone okay, i'm going to go call mom and dad." Nick told her as he tried to keep her calm.

"N-no, please, stay, i don't want to be alone, Nicky."

"Sara, I'll be right back, I promise, it'll take me five seconds, okay?"

"O-okay, but h-hurry, p-please?"

"I will, promise, be right back."

Nick walked out of her room and went to their parent's room and got the cordless phone then went back to Sara's room and called their parents.

"Grissom," Catherine said when she picked her phone up.

"Mom, you and dad need to come home." Nick told her.

"Why, I thought you were at a friends house."

"I was, but Sara called me to come home, so i did. i found her upstairs in her room crying, she said that Chris came by, and i guess he hurt her."

"OKay, we'll be on our way home, go ahead and call for an ambulance we should be there by the time they get there ok?"

"Yeah, okay, in the meantime i'll just try and keep her calmed down."

"Okay, yeah, you just try and keep her calmed, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, see guys soon."

Nick hung up the phone, and went back to calming Sara down. fifteen minutes later Catherine and Gil come home and they called out to Nick, and Sara.

"Nick, Sara, where you guys at?" catherine yelled out for them.

"We're upstairs in Sara's room." Nick yelled back.

catherine and gil ran upstairs to figure out what happened.

"Hey, NIck, what's going on?" Catherine asks him.

"Hey, from what i understand, Chris came over and i guess he attacked her, Sara said that the reason he came over was for revenge and that he was paying her back for telling the

police, or whatever. also, should we go ahead and wake her up?" Nick asked them.

"Yeah, I think we should." Gil answered him. Then he walked over and started to wake Sara up from her sleep.

"Sara, hun, you need to get up okay?" Grissom said as he was waking his daughter up.

"Daddy? I'm really, sorry, I told him to leave me alone, b-but he wouldn't leave, a-a-and he s-started hurting me again, i'm sorry, daddy." Sara said to her dad when she started

crying again.

"Sara, hunny, its okay, you have nothing to be sorry for." Grissom told her.

Catherine came back upstairs to thell them that the ambulance was here.

"Hey, we should head out now." Catherine said as she walked back into the room.

Nick goes over to the bed where Sara was reached out his hand to help her up.

"I'm f-fine" She said while pushing his hand out of the way. While walking out of the room she tripped and fell grissom went over and picked her up in his arms. They all walked down stairs and grissom put Sara in the car. Nick went with them all, to make sure his sister was fine. He hoped in the back seat beside sara, while grssom closed the door. Catherine opened the front door, sat in the passegner side and Grissom hurried over to the driver's seat. And went to the hospital. While in the car, Cathrine called Jim Brass and informed him on what happened. In ten minutes they met brass and the hospital.

"Catherine, you need to sign this form again for insurance and everything."

"Okay Brass" Cath said while in the emergency room, she said down beside Sara. Nick sat down beside Sara and Grissom was pacing the floor.

" Miss Sara Grissom" A man in blue scrubs said with authority. Cath and Sara stood up and headed over to where the doctor was. He took them into a room. " "Well we have a few test that we have to give Sara, so Mrs. Grissom you can stay here for a lil bit, Sara will be out in a while." Cathrine turned around and Sat rite back beside her son.

Fifteen minutes later, Sara comes out followed by Brass.

"So" Grissom said after pacing the floor for the last hour.

"Well" Brass said, " They still have to comfirm the test results, I would suggest you guess go home and take a rest, I'll call you with the up dates"

Cath, Gris, and Nick stood up and met Sara and they headed to the car to go home...

At the house...

ring, ring..

"Hello?" Grissom said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Gil, Its me Jim, listen i need you guys to bring Sara in, so we can ask her about what happened today, I dont need her right away but sometime today I need to ask her." JIm

said.

"Yeah, sure thing Brass, we'll bring her in lets say a half hour?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, thats fine. We'll see you an a half hour then." Brass said.

"Okay, see you then." Grissom replied back as he hung up with Brass. Then he walked upstairs to Sara's room to tell her that they'll be leaving an about a half hour to go tell

Brass what happened earlier.

"Hey, Sara, we're going to be leaving in half in hour, ok?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"Where are you and mom going? Are you guys going to work?" Sara asked her dad.

"Ummm...actually sweetheart, Jim Brass just called, he wants you to come in because he wants to know what happened today so that they could make sure that they put Chris in jail

this time ok?"

"Y-ya ok...is mom coming to or is it just us?"

"Okay, I'll go ahead and let you get ready then we'll head out ok?"

"Okay, dad."

Grissom left Sara's room and went down the the kitchen to tell Catherine that they'll be leaving shortly to go talk to Brass about what happened then they would be home. AFter

Sara was ready, Grissom and Sara left to go down to the station to talk to Brass about what happened. When they got their they went to Brass's office to see if he was ready to

go to the interrigation rooms.

"Hey, Brass, just seein' if we were going to do it in here or the interegation room." Grissom said.

"Oh, hey, guys, well we could do it here or we could go to the interigation you guys can choose which one you would prefer." Brass told them.

"Well, why don't we let Sara go ahead and choose, so Sara, here or the interrigation room?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"Ummm...can we do it here? Only if its okay I mean..."

"Yea, we can do it here, its not a problem hun." Brass said before she could go on with her sentence. He went ahead & asked them to sit down then they would get started.

"Okay, Sara lets get started, if you want you can stop at any time okay?" Brass asked her.

"Yeah, okay."

"You can begine whenever your ready." Brass told her.

"Ummm...After i told my parents goodbye before they left for work, I went up to my room so I can change to go layout on the deck, about a half hour later there's this shadow

thats standing over me and I look up to find C-Chris standing over me and i asked why he was at my house and he just said because it was my fault that he wasnt aloud near me and

that i it was my fault for taking him to court, i told him that he wasn't supposed to be near me, he said that i wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I told him that he was

wrong and i took off to go call my parents or someone, but he stopped me and he took me to my room and he started saying that it was revenge for telling on him for what he did

and that i deserved it. He took my clothes off and he started getting rough with me like h-he w-was r-ra-raping me f-for the s-second time. When he was done and after he left I

called my brother Nick to come home early and he was the only one that was close enough to our house so he came home, and he called my parents and they told him that they were

on their way home. I fell asleep. next thing i remember is when my dad woke me up so they could take me to the hospital to get checked out and run some tests. Then my dad

brought me here, and now I'm here talking to you." Sara said as she was wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Hey you did good Sara, really you did good." Brass said.

Two Weeks Later...

Sara walks in the room with Brass and her family . She looks around , it was mostly empty except for the balif up front and the Jury on the right side of the court room. They

all head up the asile toward the front . She went through a little gate with their lawyer and sat down on the right side behind a table on that side. Beside her is their

lawyer, Miss. Lovington. Her folks are right behind her. Suddendly the doors in the back burst open and she sees a man dressed in a dark blue suit walking down the aisle.

Behind him is Chris. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and another black vest, black shoes and tie. Every step Chris took brought a prensence to her that made

chills go down her back. She chringed at the sight of him. She thought to her self "I wish this is the last time i have to do this." Chris takes a seat at the other table beside

hers facing the Judge.

"All Rise for the Judge Hamliton" the Balif said while the judge came walking in from the room behind his seat.

He stood in front of his Chair and said " You may all be seated."

Sara carefully sits down a little abilvious to what was going on at that point, but not so much to not know when she was called to the stand. When she was called she scooted

her chair back, carefully stood up and headed toward the witness stand. While heading over there, she could feel the evil glare of Chris coming upon her like a wave that

consumes the sand. She carefully sits on the chair and waits for guidance on what to do next. Once confirmed, she told the judge what exactly happened that day that he came

onto her again. She could feel the tears flowing down her face with every dreadful word she spoke. 

After speaking on what happened those couple weeks back, and answering the comments of both lawyers, she stood up from the stand, shaking , and heads back over to her seat, a

little quicker this time. Once seated she took a sigh of realif, she was glad and hopful that she wasn't gonna do that again. Her lawyer went ahead and gave the findings of

everything that Chris did. Once all the information was spilled out, the jury and judge went back into the room, to decide wheater or not to find him guilty.

It only took them ten minutes for them to come up with a decision. When the Judge came back in everyone stood, waiting for his verdict.   
"Sara, I'm proud of you on how brave you were today, I know its hard to do" the judge told Sara. Then he faced Chris, "Chris, I find you guilty of Rape, there for I sentence

you of two years in juivinaial detintion and five years on probation. " With those words, Sara let out a huge sigh of relief. "You are dismissed," the Judge then said.

tbc...

a/n: i hope you guys like the chp i'll post again sometime this week.


	13. Chapter 12

chp 12... 

a/n: well here's chp 12 hope ya guys like the chp i should hopefully post chp 13 up sometime 2day...but ne way here's chp 12 hope ya like it.  
Two Months Later...

* * *

Sara becomes consious of whats around her, her dreams fade away, she notices that she is in her room. She looks up at the clock, 10:15, i should probably get up she thinks to her self. She slowly brings her feet to the right side of her bed and puts them on the floor. Ice Cold. She finds her socks beside her bed and puts them on. She stands up heads to the door of her room, turns around and looks at herself in the mirror. "I guess that will do" She tells herself, she heads down the hall toward the bathroom. Empty. She opens the door beside the bathroom, gets a towel and washcloth. Heads into the bathroom and hopes in the shower.

After the shower, She heads down stairs,to the kichen. Nick and Warrick are in the livingroom playing acouple games, they must of not seen her while on her way to the kichen. She opens up the refigerator, grabs the bowl of watermelon and sits down and starts to eat it. Bring, bring

"Hello?" Nick asked as he answered the phone.

"Hi, is Sara home?" Clair asks.

"Yeah, just one moment." Nick said as he hollered for Sara to pick up the phone. "Hey, Sara phone's for you."

A minute later Sara picks the phone up and tells Nick that she's got the phone.

"Hey?" Sara asks the person on the phone.

"Hey its me Claire"

"Oh, Hey, so what have you been up too?"

"Nothing really, just haven't talk to you in a while"

"Yea, I've been kinda of busy lately"

"Wanna do something"

"Sure, what do you wanna do"

"Well, lets go to the mall and see a movie, if you don't mind"

"That sounds fine to me"

"I'll pick you up in 5"

"Okay, See you then"

Sara hangs up the phone and heads over to the office. She pokes her head in the door.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to the mall with Claire, okay"

"Thats fine, honey" Gil answered back.

Sara heads back into the kitchen to clean her place up.

"Hey Sar'"

"Oh, hey, Greg What's up."

"What your, plans for today?"

"I'm just going to the mall with Claire."

"That's fine, see yea later."

She puts her bowl in the dishwasher and heads up stairs and gets the rest of the way ready to go out.

Sara and Clair walk into Sear's and they see this really fine looking young man. They start talking about how he looks.

"Oh my gosh, Sara did you see that guy over there by the electronics?" Clair asked her.

"Oh man yea I know man he's a hunk." Sara comments back.

They both keep talking about him not noticing he's starting to walk towards them. When he reaches them he starts talking to them.

"Hey, ladies." The stranger in the mall said.

"Ummm...h-h-hi." Both girls said at the same time.

"What are your guys' names?" the stranger asked them.

"Ummm...my name is Claire and this is my good o' friend Sara." Claire told him.

"Well nice to meet you guys, my name is Dustin. Would you guys like to go out with me and my friends?" Dustin asked while he was looking at Sara.

"That sounds fine." Claire said while Sara was just smiling at Dustin.

"Great, my friends are just over here." Dustin said while he was pointing across the mall.

The three of them start to walk over to a group of young people.

"Hey everyone, this is Sara and Claire, their going to eat lunch with us"

"Good" a young man beside Claire said "My name is Mark" he said while reaching out his hand to Claire.

"Nice to meet you, Mark" Claire replies back to Mark.

"Where do you all want to eat for lunch" Dustin asks everyone.

" Lets just go to the Food Court" Mark answers back

Everyone starts to head down the hallway of the mall. When they get there they all decide on what they should get at the food court.

"So what are we going to get here?" Mark asks everyone.

"Ummm...lets get some Mike's Pizza Hut, everyone agree or do you guys want something different." Dustin asks everyone if they wanted Mike's Pizza or if they wanted something else while he was looking at Sara.

"Mike's Pizza Hut sounds good, what 'bout you Sara." Claire asks her friend.

"Uh, y-yeah that sounds fine." Sara replies back while she's staring at Dustin.

"Okay then, Mike's Pizza Hut it is then." Mark said. Then they all walked towards Mike's Pizza and they all ordered what they were going to get. After they all ordered their food they went to one of the tables in the food court and sat down to eat and they all started talking about different things.

"So where are you guys from?" Dustin asks them.

"Well, I was born and raised in Waltsville." Claire answers back.

"Okay, Sara what 'bout you, where you from?" Dustin asks her.

"Well I moved to Waltsville about a year ago, I grew up in San Diego." Sara replies back.

"Claire jumps in "So where you all from?"

"We're all born and raised in Las Vegas." Dustin replies to Claire.

"Are you guys always at the mall or something?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, we here bout like a couple hours almost everyday doing about nothing pretty much." Dustin says.

"Hey you guys we're gonna have to go 'cause we have other things to do." One of Mark and Dustin's friend says.  
After they other group of friends leave the other four get up put their trash in the trash can and the start walking around the mall and then Claire and Sara take the boys into all the stores that their shopping at and they start talking about each other. Later Claire realizes that Sara is being quieter then usual.

"Hey you guys we have to go, I was wondering if we could have your numbers so that we can hangout again sometime?" Dustin asks them.

"Yeah, sure" Claire says then she gives them both her's and Sara's number to call them later to see when they should hangout soon. After the boys leave Claire decides to go ahead and take Sara home.

"Hey, Sara ready to go?" Claire asks her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sara replies back.

They both get into Claire's car then they drive off. When they get to Sara's place they go inside and they go up into Sara's room after telling her parents that they were home.

"So, Sara, you like Dustin don't you." Claire asks her.

"No I don't, where did you get that idea from?" Sara replies.

"Hello, you were acting so shy around him, your like never that shy."

"Okay, fine, maybe a little bit, but not like what you think."

"Girl, come on, goodness, any one could've saw that you really liked him."

"Okay, yea, he's a hunk, but I don't think he likes me, I mean come on, who would like some one like me?"

"HELLO COME ON, DUSTIN LIKES YOU!!!!! Any one could've seen that."

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"Yeah, Sara I'm sure."

"Well, I don't know, what if I am right, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Hey, I know, lets just call them up and ask them I mean what could it hurt?"

"NO, don't call them."

"Why, not?"

"Because, lets not okay?"

"Okay, fine. Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

Claire gets up and goes to the bathroom to call Dustin to see if he likes Sara or not.

bring, bring

"Hello?" Dustin answered.

"Hey, this is Claire, just a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Okay, do you have a thing for my friend Sara?"

"Well, maybe a little bi. I mean she has a cute bode and everything, but I don't know, I just met her today" deep down inside Dustin really likes her.

"Well, thanks, talk to you later" Claire says.

She hangs up the phone, while Sara comes around the corner to see what Claire's doing.

What ya doin'?" Sara asked.

Claire, jumps and says "oh nothing, had to use the restroom and you know, called my folks and told them that I got here"

"Okay, lets get back to my room, okay?"

They both headed down the hallway and into Sara's room, they started to talk about Dustin and Mark, when Greg barges into her room. BOOM the door burst open "hey girls, so what ya doing?"

"Go away Greg"

"Why?"

"This is my room and I can tell you to leave if I want to, so LEAVE NOW!" Sara yells with anger toward Greg.

"Okay, okay fine I'll leave you girls for your girl talk I'll be back!" Greg mentions with a smirk on his face.

"Just ignore him, he can be a pain some times, you must know what I mean" Sara asks Claire.

"Well not really, I'm like an only child"

"OH sorry, didn't know"

"Well, I hate it, my folks are always on my case, I just wish there would be some one else there for them to yell at"

"I would so hate to be an only child"

"Some times it's okay"

"So back to Mark┘" Sara said to Claire.

They talked about the boys until about ten o'clock; they decided to go downstairs, to get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat Claire?" Sara asks Claire.

"Don't know, what do you have"

"We could have a salad"

"That sounds great" Claire says as Sara gets two bowls and the lettuce, dressings, eggs, and cheese out.Sara makes the salad in the bowl, when finished, she hands one of the bowls to Claire and they both begin to eat their salads. The front door opens and Nick Warrick and Greg come in the house from playing with their friends.

"What ya doing girls?" Nick asked while getting some chicken out of the fridge. He puts foil on a cookie sheet and puts the chicken in the oven,

"Just figured we should eat something" Sara answered back to Nick.  
When they finished their salads, they washed out their bowls and put them in the dishwasher. They told the boys goodnight and headed up to the room, and gets ready for bed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: well hope ya like the chp 12...i should b posting chp 13 up sometime today...well hoped ya like it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chp 13

a/n: hope you guys like this next chp.

* * *

The next morning Sara gets up heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When she gets out fifteen minutes later, Claire has already woken up. Claire heads into the bathroom to

start getting ready.

Ring, ring

"Hello?" Warrick asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey, is Sara there?" Dustin asks.

"Yeah, who is this by the way?" Warrick asked as he was heading upstairs to Sara's room.

"This is Dustin." Dustin answered Warrick. By that time Warrick was already outside her room. He pokes his head in her room and asks who Dustin is.

"Hey, who's Dustin?" Warrick asked his sister.

"Oh, I met him yesterday while me and Claire were at the mall." Sara answered her brother. Warrick hands Sara the phone.

"Hello?" Sara asks.

"Hey, it's me Dustin."

"Oh, hey Dustin."

"Do you and Claire want to hangout?"

"What ya planning'?"

"Oh, just seeing if you wanted to do something today."

By this time Claire has gotten out of the bathroom and is in Sara's room.

"Hey, Claire do you want to hangout with Dustin and Mark today?"

"That sounds fine to me."

"So, Dustin, where do you want to go?"

"You want to meet us at Teen Rock?"

"That sounds good so I guess we'll see you there."

Sara hangs up the phone, and she says "They want to meet us at Teen Rock."

"Okay, that's fine, and then we'll need to leave in a few though."

They finished getting ready and went out to Claire's car after telling her brother's that they were going out and they'd be back in a few hours.  
They head inside Teen Rock, in there they meet up with Dustin and Mark. Dustin and Mark head over to the counter and gets Claire and Sara a couple Cappuccinos' and then four of

them sit down on the couch. There's soft rock playing in the background. As Dustin hands one of the cappuccino's to Sara and asks "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing really, just hanging around you know?" Sara replies back to him. A few minutes of silence Dustin asks her a question.

"Hey, Sara you want to play pool?"

"I would but I don't know how to play."

"Well, I'll teach you then." Dustin said while taking her arm and taking her over to the pool table. He got up behind her and taking the pool stick and putting her hands on the

pool stick and holding it in the correct position that would hit the cue ball. While this is going on, Sara starts getting nervous.

"I don't really feel like playing pool right now." Sara said as she was walking away then she went and asked Claire if she could take her home.

"Hey, Claire could you take me home, because I'm not feeling good."

"Yeah, sure I could take you home." Claire said as she was getting up to take Sara home. Claire turns and tells the guys something. "Hey, we'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye Claire, Bye Sara."

Then the girls walked out to Claire's car and when they got in the car Claire asks Sara if she was ok.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to get home."

Sara walks into the door throws her coat in the closest and runs upstairs. She goes over and lies down on her bed and cries herself to sleep. Sara sleeps till five o'clock at

night. She wakes up and goes downstairs to get something to eat. While she's in the kitchen finding something to eat, Nick walks into the kitchen and asks her if she was ok.

"Hey Sar' you ok?" Nick asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine just a stomach ache, if I eat something then I should be fine." Sara tells her brother.

"NO, Sara that's not what's bothering you, so tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, really, I was just really tired."

Nick looks his sister in her eyes and tells her to tell him what's wrong. "Sara, tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked again, then he sees her starting to cry and he goes over there

and holds her while she tells him what had happened earlier today at Teen Rock.

"Okay, I'll tell you, earlier today when I was at Teen Rocks with Claire we met the guys there that we met yesterday, and Dustin the one of the guys we met, asked me if I wanted

to play pool with him, I told him that I didn't know how to play, and he takes my arm and drags me over to the pool area. He hands me the stick to use and he was behind me

showing me how to play, and his hands were on me and, and I guess it just brought back memories from what had happened with Chris." Sara said as she was crying harder this time.

"Hey, Sara it's going to be okay, alright, you don't have to worry about Chris' because he's in jail. It's going to be alright, I promise everything will be okay." While Nick

was trying to calm Sara down, their parents walked into the kitchen after hearing Nick asking Sara to tell him something or other, and they walk over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Catherine asked her two kids that were sitting in front of her.

"Oh, ummm…Sara had a memory come back to her while she was at Teen Rock today with Claire and a couple guys that they met yesterday." Nick told them.

"Hey, Nick can you leave for a minute while we talk to your sister?" Catherine asked her son.

"Yeah, sure mom, I'll just go back upstairs and see what Warrick's doing." Nick told them.

"Okay," Gil said, and then turned back to his crying daughter to ask her what was wrong. "Hey, hun, can you tell us what happened today?"

"Y-yeah, I guess I could tell you, ummm… earlier today when I was at Teen Rocks with Claire we met the guys there that we met yesterday, and Dustin the one of the guys we met,

asked me if I wanted to play pool with him, I told him that I didn't know how to play, and he takes my arm and drags me over to the pool area. He hands me the stick to use and

he was behind me showing me how to play, and his hands were on me and, and I guess it just brought back memories from what had happened with Chris, I guess I just thought that

he would do something to me like Chris did, I don't know why though, I know Chris is in jail but it just brought back all those memories from what he did to me, I couldn't stay

there any longer so I asked Claire to take me home and I don't I went to my room and just like I don't know cried myself to sleep then woke up about five o'clock I guess." Sara

told them.

"Listen sweetheart, everything will be okay alright? You know we won't let anything happen to you, I know this is hard for you right now but everything is going to be alright."

Gil told her.

"I know daddy, but I just can't help but think about it, I mean what if it happens again? Like what if I ended up going out with him then he goes and does the same thing like

Chris did? I don't even know if he likes me or not, but Claire said he did, but I don't believe her, because I don't know I just know he probably doesn't even like me any way."

She tells her dad.

"Hey, Sara, sweetheart, not every guy out there is going to turn out like Chris." Catherine told her daughter.

"Yeah, I know, mom dad I think I'm going to go back to bed because I'm really tired."

"Okay, hunny," Gil tells her.

"Goodnight mom, and goodnight dad." She said as she was making her way back up stairs and goes off to bed.

"Goodnight." Both Gil and Catherine chimed in.

Gil and Catherine they go back into his office and Gil starts talking.

"I honestly think Sara needs some professional help."

"She's gonna be fine, she'll get over this."

"She needs to get those feelings out, and I think a physiatrist is a best bet for her."

"Yeah, I guess, we could try it and if she doesn't like it then she doesn't have to go on ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll call the physiatrist in the morning."

"Okay, come on lets get to bed."

They left the office went upstairs told the boys to get in bed and then they went to bed themselves and the Gil would call the physiatrist in the morning.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

A/N: HOPED YA GUYS LIKE THE CHP WELL I SHOULD HOPEFULLY UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW IF NOT THEN I SHOULD UPDATE SOMETIME THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY.


	15. Chapter 14

the next morning Sara got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. when she got down to the kitchen she saw her brother Nick getting himself a bowl of cherios. Nick looked up and saw sister and said good morning to her. 

"Morning Sar'," Nick said. 

"Morning Nicky," Sara replied back. 

"Want some cherios?" Nick asked her. 

"Ummm...sure, is mom and dad home yet or did they not go into work last night?" 

"I don't think they went into work last night so they stayed home." 

"Okay." 

"So, how ya feelin?" 

"Huhh? Oh, I'm doing better I guess." 

"I'm here if you want to talk." 

"I know, but seriously I'll be fine." 

"Okay, but seriously if you need to talk I'm here for ya." 

"I know, thanks Nicky, but I'll be fine." 

"No problem just wanted to make sure you knew." 

they continued eating their breakfast silently till Grissom came in and told Sara that he would like to see her in his office when she was done eating. Then he left letting her think about what he wanted to talk about. 

"What was that about?" Nick asked her. 

"I-I'm not sure, I'll go see what he wants and besides I'm not hungry anymore." Sara said as she put her bowl in the sink and went to 

her dad's office. When she got to her dad's office she knocked on the door till she heard im say 'come on', then she walked in and sat down in a chair that was across from her dad. 

"You wanted to see me?' Sara asked her afraid of what he wanted to talk to her about, because usually when they had to go to his office it wasn't really good news, if he heard that they got in trouble at home or at school or whatever. 

"Yea, I did, last night your mom and I talked about you going to see a physiciatrist." Grissom told her. 

"WHAT? Why, I don't need to go see one there's no reason to." 

"Sweetheart, we're doing this because you need to talk to someone about this, and thats why your going to go see one. If you aren't going to talk to any of us then we think this would be good for you." 

"But, dad, I don't want to, I don't want to talk to a stranger about what happened. It's none of their business to know what happened and I'm not going, you can't make me." 

"Sara hunny, listen we already made an appointment for tomorrow at 10 am. Your mom and I talked that if you don't like it after 3-5 weeks of it then you don't have to keep going to this physiatrist." 

"Dad, I don't like the idea any way, and I don't want to go, please daddy cancel it please?" Sara asked her dad as she started crying. 

"Hunny, I can't do that." Grissom told her. 

"Why not? All you have to do is pick up the phone and call them back and tell them taht you wat to cancel an appointment." 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but i can't, we already talked about it, like I said if you don't like it after 3 weeks or so and you still don't like it then you don't have to keep going, but you have to go tomorrow, ok?" 

"Yes, sir, can I go now?" 

"Sara hun, listen we're only looking out for you. We don't want to see you get hurt." Grissom told her as she was heading for the door 

before she left. 

"I know dad, but I'll be fine, I wish you guys would listen to me." 

"Sweetheart, we do listen to you, but you won't tell us what's going on, how we can help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." 

"See what I mean? I tell you guys that I'm fine and taht I don't want to talk about things, and you guys won't listen. I'll be in my room if you need me." Sara told her dad as she ran out of the office and upstairs to her room after nearly running into Nick and Warrick down. 

After they saw Sara run upstairs Nick turned to Warrick and asked what that was all about 

"Man I wonder what that wall all about." Nick Said 

"Yea, Come on lets go ask her" 

they both headed upstairs to Sara's room to ask her what happened. When they got upstairs they knocked on the door before they entered. 

"Hey Sar' we came up here to see what was wrong." Warrick told her. 

"Nothing is wrong ok? Can you please leave?" Sara asked them. 

"Sara what's wrong? We're not leaving till you tell us what's wrong." Nick said. 

"Fine, I'll tell you guys if you would leave." 

"We're not promising anything." 

"Fine, whatever, dad's making me go see a psychiatrist, and I don't want to. It's not fair I shouldn't have to go." Sara told them on the verge of tears. 

"Well you should go it'll be good for you, especially if you won't talk to any one." Warrick said. 

"But I do talk to people when I feel like talking, which I haven't been feeling like it. Plus I don't want a stranger to know about everything thats personal." 

tbc... 

a/n: sry 4 the late update i've been really busy keeping my sister like company since she's sick and all well hope ya like the story so far 

sara 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15...

Sara's a/n: Hey guys sorry the story is late we had a MAJOR writer's block and well we kinda got an idea 4 this chapter well ne way cookies 4 those who review ne kind you want..hehehe…lol….well here's the story sorry for a really extremely late update…hope ya like the this chapter….

The next morning Grissom and Catherine took Sara to the psychiatrist for the appointment at 10am. After they pulled in the parking lot Sara asked her parents a question. "Mom, dad, do I really have to do this? Couldn't we just cancel the appointment?"

"Sweetheart, you have to go, and no we can't cancel the appointment. We're doing this to help you, since you don't want to talk to us." Grissom told his daughter as they all got out of the vehicle and walked up to the building. When they got inside Grissom walked up to the front desk and told the person that their daughter had an appointment at 10am and they told him that Dr. Carter would be out shortly. A few minutes later Dr. Carter came out and asked for Sara Grissom. "Sara Grissom, would you please come with me?"

Sara looked over at her parents to make sure it was ok. "It's ok Sara will be out here ok?" Catherine told her daughter.

"Okay, you promise?" Sara asked them a little scared about going to go see Dr. Carter.

"We promise we'll be right here." Grissom said as he was trying to calm their daughter down.

Sara got up and went with Dr. Carter to her office. When they walked in she asked her to go head and have seat.

"Just go ahead and make your self comfortable, I'll be right back." Dr. Carter said as she walked out to go talk to Sara's parents. 5 minutes later Dr. Carter walked back and sat in a chair across from Sara. "So Sara, do you know why you're here?"

"Ummm…yea, I do." Sara answered.

"Just so you know we're not going to go the full session today ok?"

"Okay."

"Now, that we got that covered and out of the way, can you tell me why you're here?"

"Yea, it's because I wouldn't talk about what happened last year."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Carter asked her gently.

"Do I have to? Can we please not talk about this?" Sara asked as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"I'm afraid so, just so I know what's going on."

"Okay well it was about a year ago…..

_Flashback… _

_Sara heads out of her house towards Chris's Jeep. _

_"Hey Chris honey" Sara said while jumping into Chris's Jeep. _

_"Hey Sara "He answered back. _

_"So, like, where we going?" _

_"Well, I was thinking that we could go back to my place and just like, I dunno, hangout I _

_Guess." _

_"Okay, sounds good to me, but are your parents going to be home?" _

_"Not sure, we'll have to find out now won't we?" _

_"Yeah, I guess we could, but I have to be back in time for dinner which means I have to be _

_home by five o' clock." _

_"Yeah, yeah, I now, you don't have to tell me you know?" _

_"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew..." _

_"Of course I knew; I always take you home before its time for dinner, don't I? _

_"Yes, it's just…" _

_It's just what Sara?" _

_"Nothing never mind." _

_Sara just sat there; quiet, until they got to the house. She sat there waiting for him to come around the Jeep to open the door. _

_"You okay" _

_"Yea I'm fine" _

_"Let's go in" _

_They head up the steps into the front door. Sara goes into the living room sits down on the couch.  
"You want something to drink?" _

_"Sure" _

_He then comes into the room and hands her a wine glass, sits down with a bottle of beer in his and. The put in a Romantic movie, CLAP CLAP the lights go off. He puts his arm around her and they just sit there for a few minutes. She noticed that he was being really nice to her right now. _

_While they were on the couch Chris starts touching her on the leg and going up her thigh then he starts to touch her everywhere else she tries to refuse, but she wasn't able to stop him because he was over powering her and then he decides to start going rough with her and he tells her to enjoy it. _

_"Sara just enjoys it, its ok." Chris says to her. _

_"Chris I don't want to do this please stop." Sara said as she was on the verge of tears. _

_Come on I'm taking you to my room." Chris said as he started to pick her up to take her to his room and starts to get rough with her _

_The ride home was quiet. No one said a thing. All Sara did was look out the window, and thinking about how dirty she felt. She didn't know if she could even face her family for that matter. Once he got to her house, he took her up the steps, he leaned in for a kiss and all Sara did was put her hand on his chest stopping him and she stuck out her hand for a hand shake. _

_ End of flashback… _

tbc...

hope ya like the chapter plz review & cookies 4 every1 that reviews...

sara & gabby


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A month has gone by and Sara stopped going to the psychiatrist after the third week and some convincing her parents about not wanting to go any more. They finally gave up and they told her that she at least has to go to one more session and it would be her last if she went. Her parents were still concerned about her but they had to give up their daughter some space, and Sara started hanging out with Clair more often then she has since the incident with Chris. Sara came out of her room and went to ask her dad if Clair could come over and spend the night since it was a Friday night.

**In, the living room…**

"Hey daddy, I have a question for you." Sara said as she came into the living room and sat down by her dad.

"What's that angel?" Grissom asked her using the nickname that he usually calls her.

"Would it be ok if Clair spends the night?"

"I don't care, but go ask your mom and see what she says."

"Okay, do you know where she might be?"

"You might want to go check upstairs and see if she's in my bedroom."

"Okay thanks daddy." Sara said as she went upstairs in search of her mom.

**Upstairs in the parent's bedroom…**

Sara walked upstairs to her parent's bedroom and knocked on the door. A few minutes later she heard a 'come in' and she walked in.

"Mom, I have a question." Sara said as she sat down on the bed.

"What's that sweetie?" Catherine answered her daughter.

"Would it be okay if Clair stays the night?"

"I don't care, what did you father say?"

"He said he didn't care and told me to ask you."

"Sure thing hun, she can stay the night."

"Thanks mom." Sara said as she hugged her mom before she left.

"No problem kiddo, also your father and I have to go to work here shortly, so Warrick will be here." Catherine told her daughter as she hugged her back.

"Where are Nick and Greg?"

"Their over at a friend's house and Warrick decided to stay home tonight."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to go call Clair back."

"Alright sweetheart," Catherine said as she watched her daughter leave the bedroom.

Sara walked out of her parent's room and walked back to her room and dialed Clair's phone number.

"Hello?" Some one asked after the third ring.

"Hi, is Clair there?" Sara asked the person on the other line.

"This is," Clair answered.

"Hey Clair it's me Sara."

"Oh hey, so did you ask your parents if I can stay over?"

"Yea, they said you could, but their going to work tonight, so my older brother Warrick will be here, Nick, and Greg went to a friend's house."

"Okay, that's fine, what time do you want me to come over?"

"How about you come over in fifteen minutes, would that be okay with you?"

"Yea, that's totally fine with me."

"Okay well I'll see ya in fifteen then?"

"Yup, so see ya then gotta go pack."

"Alright, see ya when you get here."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

tbc...

hey guys sry i havent posted this in awhile me & my sister have been busy & with a lot of things & some stories that we have been writing & well ne way...just wanted 2 apologize 4 the long update...hopefully by the end of next month we'll have this story done but we are thinking of a sequal but not sure yet...not quite positive we're going 2 wait & c if we can get the other stories typed up & finished b4 we actually continue on or w/e well hope you guys like this chapter reviews r qreatly appreciated...

Sara


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A couple hours after Claire got there Claire and Sara were up in her room talking when Claire's phone rang.

"Hello?" Claire asked as she answered her cell.

"Hey Claire it's me Dustin, Mark and I were wondering what your doing?" Dustin asked her.

Oh, nothing really, just staying over at Sara's place tonight," Claire told him.

"Oh, really, how's she doing?"

"Yea, she's doing fine."

"That's good, hey how 'bout all four of us you, me, Mark, and Sara, can meet at the theater's and watch a movie tonight."

"That sounds good let me ask Sara."

"Okay."

Claire turned to Sara and asked, "Hey Sar', how would you like to go to the movies with Dustin and Mark?"

"Sure, but I'll have to ask my brother or my parents to see if it's ok."

"Okay," Claire said then got back on the phone and talked to Dustin, "Hey can we call you back 'cause, we have to go see if we can get the ok."

"Yea, that's fine." Dustin told Claire.

"Okay, cool, talk to ya in a bit."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up and Claire turned to Sara, "Okay, you ready to go ask? I could come with ya if you want me to."

"Yea, that's fine, lets go ask Warrick." Both girls walked out of the room and went to go find Warrick. When they found him he was on the play station in the living room playing.

"Hey Warrick, I have a question for you." Sara told her older brother.

"Yea, what's up?" Warrick replied to his sister.

"Well I was wondering if it would b ok if Claire and I went to the movies, and meet some people there?" Sara asked him nervously.

"Who would these people be?" Warrick asked her.

"Well, actually their guys and their names are Dustin Clarkson, and Mark Hattaburry."

"I would call mom and dad about that, considering these are guys that you two met a month or two ago."

"Yea we did, I guess I'll go call mom and dad then."

"Okay."

Sara went and got the cordless phone and went into the kitchen with Claire behind her and Dialed her parent's cell, until one of them picked up, "Grissom."

"Hi mom?"

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I have a question for you."

"Okay, what's your question hun?"

"Well can Claire and I go meet Dustin and Mark at the movies?"

"I dunno are these the same guys you two met about a couple months ago?"

"Yea, that's them."

"Hold on, you can ask your father."

"Mom can't you ask him? I don't want to."

"No I can't, and yes you can ask him here's your father."

"Hi daddy, canmeandClairegotothemovieswithDustinandMark?" Sara asked her dad all in one breath?

"I did not catch some of that sweetie; can you ask again but slower this time?"

"Yea, I asked if…Claire and I can go to the movies with Dustin and Mark."

"I don't care, but I want you guy's home before 12, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now let me talk to Warrick."

"Okay, hold on." Sara told her dad, and went to give Warrick the phone. "Hey Warrick, daddy wants to talk to you." Sara told her brother as she handed him the phone.

"Okay," Warrick told her as he took the phone from her. "Hello?" Warrick asked.

"Hey, Warrick, listen, I want you to drive your sister and Claire to the movies, and make sure their home before 12."

"Sure thing dad."

"Okay, well I got to go, call me when you bring the girls home."

"Yea, sure thing, talk to you later dad."

"Bye Warrick."

"Hey Warrick can we see the phone please?" Sara asked her brother after he got off the phone.

"Yea, here you go shorty." Warrick told his sister calling her by her old nickname.

"Thanks War'."

"No problem."

"Come on Claire lets go to my room."

**Upstairs in Sara's room… **

"Why don't you call him, I'm sure he's probly waiting for you to call him back." Sara told Claire.

"I'm sure, but I'm also sure that Dustin would LOVE to hear back from you." Claire told her emphasizing on the word love.

"Just call him please Claire?"

"Fine, I'll call him," Claire said as she took the phone and dialed his number, and quickly gave the phone back to her, "Here it's ringing, I got to go to the bathroom." Claire said as she ran out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Claire!" Sara yelled, then heard someone pick up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Dustin there?" Sara asked nervously.

"This is whose this?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Sara."

"Hey, how ya doing, been awhile, I talked to Claire earlier and asked if you guys wanted to go with me and Mark to the movies."

"Yea, she told me and I called my parents, and they said it was ok, we just have to be back home before 12pm, so my brother is going to drop me and Claire off at the movies."

"Yea, that's fine, why don't you guys meet us there at oh lets say 6:30?"

"Yea, that's fine, I guess I'll let ya go. And we'll see you guys at 6:30pm."

"Alright see ya girls there, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Sara got off the phone she went and searched for Claire, she opened the door and found Claire standing outside the door with a big smile on her face.

"Claire, I so can't believe you did that!"

tbc...

well hope you guys liked the story soo far...im really extremely sorry for all the long delays on some of these stories...ne way...well hopefully we'll get back on track & finish these up..which this story is almost done & we are planning on a sequal 2 this...well ne way hope you guys liked the chpr & reviews r greatly appreciated & 4 those of u that do there will b cookies 4 u...just ask wut kind & we'll give them 2 ya...lol well im over & out...

sara


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few hours later the girls were ready, and went down stairs to ask Warrick to go ahead and take them to the movies even if it was a half hour later, they wanted to be there before the guys were.

"Hey Warrick, can you take us to the movies now?" Sara asked her brother.

"Why do you want to go now?" Warrick asked his sister.

"So we can get there early and find some seats." Sara told him.

"Alright, let me get my shoes on then we'll head out." Warrick said as he got up to get his shoes. After he put his shoes on they walked out the door to the car.

**At, the Movies… **

"Okay, you guys, we're here, and don't forget I'm picking you two up after the movies over, okay?" Warrick asked after they arrived at the movies.

"Yes, Warrick, we know." Sara said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I can always turn this car around and go right back home, and you can call your dates and explain why your not going to be there tonight." Warrick told her in a serious voice.

"Alright, alright, I get it, we're leaving now." Sara said as she opened the car door.

"Do you two have money to spend?" Warrick asked them.

"Yes, we do Warrick." Sara answered him.

"Alright, go and enjoy your movie, and I'll see you two afterwards." Warrick said to them before driving off.

A couple hours later after the movie was over all four of them walked outside to see if Warrick was back. When they didn't see him Claire said that she would be right back.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Claire said before walking away.

"Yea, I'm with Claire, drank to much cokes." Mark said as he left Dustin and Sara alone together.

"He probly just wanted to follow her." Dustin said.

"Yea, hey ummm…do you mind if I call my brother real quick to see where he's at?" Sara asked him.

"No, go right ahead, I don't mind." Dustin told her.

A few minutes later Sara got off the phone with her brother, Dustin asked her a question.

"So he's on his way?"

"Yea, he was stuck in traffic."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you if you ummm…would like to ummm…go out with me." Dustin asked nervously.

"Ummm…I don't care, I mean yea, what I mean is yes, sorry." Stuttered Sara as she answered his question.

"It's ok, I knew what you meant, maybe sometime next week, just the two of us, and go out somewhere." Dustin suggested.

"Yea, that sounds good." Sara told him.

"Alright, then its settled, sometime next week I'll take you out for dinner." Dustin said.

A couple minutes later Claire and Mark came back out to wait with Dustin and Sara until Warrick came to pick up the girls. About five minutes later Warrick came by and honked the horn.

"Well that's my brother, and I guess we'll see ya later." Sara said before she and Claire walked towards the car.

Dustin grabbed Sara's arm and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Then said, "I'll call you later this week to tell you when and what time I'm gonna take you out." Then they kissed again.

"Alright, talk to ya later, I got to go my brother's waiting for me and Claire." Sara told him with a smile on her face.

"See ya guys later." Dustin told them as they walked away.

**In, the car… **

"So, I take it those were the two guys you girls met up with?" Warrick asked them after they got in the car.

"Yes, Warrick they were the guys we met up with." Sara told her brother in an annoyed tone, not wanting to talk about it.

"So, was that Dustin or Mark you kissed Sara?" Warrick asked her.

"It was Dustin ok? Can we please not talk about it? I just want to go home, and besides mom and dad will probly talk to me about it tomorrow anyway." Sara told her brother.

"Alright, fine whatever." Warrick said as he was driving.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the house. As soon as Warrick pulled into the driveway Sara and Claire jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the house upstairs into Sara's room.

"You and Dustin are dating now?" Claire asked her friend as she sat down on the bed.

"Yea, you can say that, he said he's gonna take me out sometime next week." Sara told her as she sat on the chair across from Claire.

"Wow, didn't think you guys would actually date but, that's kinda cool that you guys finally hooked up." Claire said excitedly happy that her friend is dating Dustin now.

"Yea, yea, yea, lets hit the hay sack, I'm like extremely tired, and I'll be right back gonna tell Warrick I'm going to bed, and I gotta brush my teeth." Sara told Claire as she got up and walked out the door to tell Warrick goodnight. A few minutes later Sara came back to her room, and got ready for bed, and both girls went to bed and were out as soon as they hit their pillows.

* * *

Tbc….

ok there you guys have it the next chapter i am currently working on the next chp soo hopefully sometime this wk it will b up & running...& then i have 1 more chapter 2 post then me & my sister have decided 2 go ahead & make a sequal well it was more my idea then her's but dont tell her that...lol jk...luv ya gabby...ne way well cookies 4 those who review & reviews r greatly appreciated...

sara


	20. Chapter 19

Chp 19

The next morning after Sara and Claire woke up; Sara asked her friend a question.

"Hey, Claire, what time do you have to go home?" Sara asked her friend as she sat up in her sleeping bag from when the girls slept on the floor the night before.

"Ummm…I have to be home at 10am. So about an hour I guess." Claire said reading Sara's clock on her nightstand.

"Wow, that's early." Sara said standing up.

"Yea, that's my parents for yea." Claire said as she stood up.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Sara said.

"Yea, I agree, my stomachs growing." Claire replied.

"Both girls walked out of the bedroom laughing. When they got to the kitchen to figure out what to eat for breakfast, they looked through the pantry and the fridge.

"Well looks like it's gonna be cereal." Sara said as she looked in the pantry and the fridge.

"That's fine."

"Okay, we have, honey nut cheerios, life cereal, and mini wheats."

"I'll just go ahead and have the honey nut cheerios." Claire said as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Good choice, this is my favorite, besides life cereal." Sara said as she got the bowls, spoons, and the milk out and stuck them on the bar, and gave Claire her bowl, and spoon. They poured the cereal and just ate quietly. A few minutes later Catherine and Grissom came downstairs and went into the kitchen, and said good morning to the girls.

"Morning girls," Catherine said as she got a glass out to get something to drink.

"Morning daddy, morning mom," Sara said to her parents.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom," Claire said to them.

"You know you can always call us by our names you know?" Catherine asked her.

"I know, my parents always told me it's polite to call people by their last names then using their first name, so I kinda just say it out of habit." Claire told them.

"Well, you don't have to call us that; it kinda makes us feel old. So just call us Catherine or Gil, or you can call him Griss, or Grissom." Catherine told her.

"Alright," Claire said while looking down at her bowl.

"So Claire, what time do you have to be home?" Catherine asked her changing the subject.

"I have to be home by 10am, so I'll have to leave soon."

"Okay, do you need a ride home?" Catherine asked her.

"No, not really, I don't live that far from here, thanks any way." Claire told her politely.

"Alright well if you need a ride, let me know, and I'll run ya home."

"Okay, I will." Claire replied.

A couple minutes later both Sara and Claire went upstairs to get Claire's stuff together, and walked back downstairs. When they got to the front door Claire put her shoes on and turned to Sara to say goodbye to her.

"Hey, I'll see ya later," Claire said as she picked her bag up.

"Yea, see ya later, if Dustin calls I'll call ya and what not."

"Cool, and you better call me, I want to know all the 'juicy' facts." Claire said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, whatever, you better go so, you're not in trouble."

"Yea, your right, I'll talk to ya later."

"Talk to ya later, be careful."

"I will see ya."

"See ya."

After Claire left Sara went to search for her mom to ask her a question. When she found her mom in the living room, she walked up to her and asked her a question.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" Sara asked her mom nervously.

"Yea, sure, what's your question?" Catherine replied to her daughter.

"It's about last night, after the movies, when Claire and I were waiting for Warrick." Sara said as she took a deep breath and then continued, "Me and Dustin were outside waiting for Mark and Claire got back from the bathroom, and Dustin asked me if I would like to go out with him, and I said yes, then after Claire and Mark came back, Warrick was waiting for us, and before I left, Dustin said he would call me sometime this weekend or next week to let me know when he's going to take me out for dinner, and so I was wondering if I could go out to dinner with him sometime next week?" Sara asked her mom nervously hoping she wouldn't have to go ask her dad.

"I don't care, but let's go talk to your dad." Catherine told her, happy that her daughter is finally going out with some one again.

"Alright, but what if he doesn't let me because he's afraid something will happen to me again because of my last boyfriend? I don't want him to be all, 'your not going' and blah, blah, blah…I also don't want him to bring that incident up that happened almost a year ago, and then I might not want to trust any guy again like last time, then months later I'm slowly trusting guys again, if he brings it up again." Sara told her mom while thinking of what her dad might possibly say if she asked him.

"Sweetheart, I don't think your father will bring that up again, and who knows what your dad might say. So try not to worry." Catherine said trying to reassure her daughter.

They both stood up and walked towards the office. They got to the office and walked on in. "Hey Gil, you busy?" Catherine asked her husband, when she and Sara walked in.

"No, I'm not busy." Grissom answered his wife.

"Okay, good, 'cause your daughter needs to ask you something." Catherine said as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Can't you ask him?" Sara asked her mom, hoping she wouldn't have to ask her dad, but knowing that she would have to any way.

"No I can't you want have to ask him." Catherine told her daughter knowing that she doesn't want to ask 'cause she's afraid of what her dad might say.

"What do you want to ask me hun?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"Okay fine, I'll ask him, ummmm…daddy, ummm…would it be ok if sometime next week if I go to dinner with someone?" Sara asked her dad nervously

"Who's the person that's going to be taking you, before I give the ok?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"Ummm…his name's Dustin Clarkson, he asked me out last night and he said he would call me sometime between now and next week to let me know when and what time he was going to be picking me up to take me out for dinner and what not." Sara told her dad while looking down at her hands.

"That's fine, but I would like to meet him so have him come over a day or two before he takes you out." Grissom told his daughter as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really," Sara asked her dad just to make sure she heard him right.

"Yea really, just as long as I meet him, and he comes over a day or two before he takes you out ok?"

"Cool, thanks daddy." Sara said as she got up and gave her dad a hug.

"No problem sweetheart." Grissom said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm gonna go up stairs and call Claire." Sara told her parents.

"All right hun." Catherine said to her daughter.

After Sara ran out of the room, Catherine turned to her husband.

"Wow that was easy." Catherine said to her husband.

"Yea, I knew if I'd bring up what happened to her, then she'd probly get mad, and what not." Grissom told her.

"Yea, she was worried about what you would say." Catherine said.

tbc...

Okay guys here u go...my sister would not stop bugging me about this chp...man i tell ya...its like 'r ya doin w/this chp yet??' & and of course i would have to tell her no not yet...cuz i wasnt quite sure where 2 stop & it kinda gets annoying...after awhile...lol jk...i luv ya gabby...well ne way hopefully the next chp shouldnt take as long which it mite not b the last 1 after all which im trying 2 find a good place 2 end this story...cuz i want this done & out of the way...but i'll find away & if not...then i'll have 2 go do something not sure wut yet but i will...lol ok..ne way hope ya liked this story reviews r always appreciated & if u have ne ideas on wut 2 write 4 the next chp then plz give them cuz im starting 2 more of the writer's block on this story...lol...ne way its time 2 review & those who do GET COOKIES!!!!!!!!

Sara


	21. authors note

hey every 1 im putting most of my stories on hold rite now...till after the holidays & im also trying 2 come up w/more ideas 4 the next chp of all my stories (written by me w/the help of my sister) ne ways ummm...if u guys have ne ideas of wut i should put 4 the next chp pleaze let me no ideas r greatly appreciated...well got to go happy holidays every 1!!! )

luv sara


	22. Chapter 20

Growing up Grissom's Chapter 20

Sara ran upstairs to call her best friend to tell her the good news. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number and waited till some one picked up.

"Hello?" Someone answered on the other line.

"Hi is Claire there?" Sara asked.

"Yes, just one sec," The other person said.

Five minutes later, Sara heard Claire pick up, "Hello?" Claire answered.

"Hey Claire, it's me, Sara, guess what?" Sara asked her best friend excitedly.

""Oh, hey what's up," Claire asked.

"I talked to my dad about me goin' out with Dustin next week or whatever, and my dad said he didn't care as long as he got to meet Dustin before Dustin takes me out. So all I have to do is call Dustin, well actually wait till Dustin calls me," Sara told her.

"Oh My Gosh, that's SO cool, you'll so have to call me back after you talk to Dustin," Claire told her excitedly.

"Yea, I will, don't worry," Sara told Claire.

A few minutes later Sara heard her brothers come in.

"Claire can you hold on a sec," Sara asked her friend.

"Yea sure," Claire answered.

"What do you guys want?" Sara asked her brothers, annoyed that they barged right in.

"We want to know how your date went last night," Nick told his sister, as he sat across from her.

"It wasn't a date, and besides I'm not going to talk about it, now will you guys please leave?" Sara told her brothers.

"Nope, not until you tell s about last night," Nick told her smiling.

Sara picked her phone back up and said, "Claire can I call you back?"

"Yea, sure," Claire answered.

When Sara hung up with Claire, she turned to her two older brothers, "If you MUST know everything that happens in my life, all that happened was that me and Claire went to the movies with a couple of guys, and nothin' happened," Sara told them getting very annoyed with them.

"Well, we're just looking out for you Sar', your our baby sister, and we don't want anything to happen to you," Warrick told her as he sat across from her on the bed.

"Yea, well, if you guys were lookin' out for me, then why did you guy's let all that stuff happen to me with Chris?" Sara asked them with tears in her eyes, thinkin' back to when Chris violated her.

"Sar', at the time we didn't know, you wouldn't talk to us," Warrick told her.

"You guys are my older brothers, you should have been there," Sara told them, with tears running down her face.

"We, were there for you, we wanted to give you space, we knew you would come to us, when you felt like coming to us," Nick said as he got up, and stab by his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you guys in the first place, I wanted to, really I did, but I couldn't." Sara told them as she hugged Nick back and started crying again.

"Its okay Sar', everything is fine, lets not talk about it any more, no one is to blame, except that Chris guy." Warrick told her.

"So are you and that one guy going out?" Warrick asked changing the subject.

"No, and his name is Dustin, he's suppose to call sometime and dad said before he takes me out, just as friends I should add, he wants to meet him," Sara told her brothers drying her eyes on her sleeves.

"Right, I have a feeling you two will be dating by the time dinner or a movie ends," Nick said.

"Whatever, yea, and what you'll want to do is do a full background check on him?" Sara asked them jokingly.

"Hey that's not a bad idea, what do you think Nick?" Warrick asked him joking around.

"You guys, I was just kidding," Sara told them.

"Yea, we know, just know that we're always here for ya. We love you, and we don't like you getting hurt by anyone." Warrick said in a serious tone.

"I know, and I love you guys too," Sara told them, getting up to give each of her two brothers a hug.

"Well, we'll let you go so you can call your friend back," Nick said as he and Warrick opened the door to leave.

"Before they could walk out Sara called out to them, "Guys?"

"Yea, Sar"," They both answered.

"Thanks for the talk, and for being there for me," Sara told them.

"No problem and we'll always be here for you," Warrick told her before leaving her room with Nick behind him.

Watching her brother's leave, Sara picked her phone back up to call her friend back like she promised. Hearing the phone ring a couple times she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" some one asked picking up on the second ring.

"Yea, just a sec," the person said.

"Okay," Sara said as she waited for Claire to get on the phone.

A few minutes later Claire picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's me again," Sara said after she heard Claire pick up.

"Oh hey, so what'd your brothers want this time?" Claire asked her best friend.

"Nothing, just being annoying like always, wanted to know 'bout last night," Sara told her with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Man they sure are nosey," Claire said laughing a bit.

"Yea, tell me about it," Sara told her then continued after she heard a beep on her side of the line then continued, "Hey Claire can I call you back?"

"Yea sure," Claire said.

"Okay, talk to ya later," Sara said as she hung up with her friend.

After Sara hung up, her phone started to ring, and went ahead and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Sara there?" The person asked.

"This is," Sara answered.

"Hey, it's me Dustin," Dustin told her.

"Oh hey, so what's up?" Sara asked him with a smile on her face.

"Nothin' much but you know when I would call you to tell you when I could take you out for dinner?" Dustin asked.

"Yea, I remember, ummm…I should probly go ahead and tell you, I told my dad about what you said to me last night, about taking me out, and he said that was fine as long as he met you a day or two before you take me out," Sara told him nervously.

"Okay, that's not a problem, how 'bout I take you out like on Friday, and I meet your family on Thursday night?" Dustin asked her.

"Yea, that sounds good," Sara answered him.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later then?" Dustin asked her.

"Yea, but if it doesn't work out I'll call you like tomorrow if that's ok," Sara told him.

"Yea sure that's totally fine with me," Dustin told her.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later then?" Sara asked before hanging up with him.

"Yup, I'll talk to ya later," Dustin said.

After they said good bye Sara hung up and walked downstairs, as she was walking downstairs she ran into her dad.

"Oh, sorry," Sara said as she continued then stopped to ask her dad something, "Hey daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Grissom asked.

"Have you seen mom?"

"She had to go run to the store can I ask why?" Grissom told his daughter.

"Ummm…well yea I guess," Sara answered him.

"Okay you can tell me as we walk to put this stuff in my room," Grissom said holding out his and Catherine's paperwork.

"Okay, well Dustin called, and he said that he could take me out Friday night, and he said he could come over for dinner Thursday night, that is if its ok with you and mom," Sara told her dad as she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes, that's fine, he can come over Thursday night," Grissom told his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Really," Sara asked.

"Yes, really," Grissom told her.

"Cool, thanks daddy," Sara said as she gave her dad a hug and ran out her parent's bedroom to go get on the computer to see if her best friend was online.

After watching his little girl run out of the bedroom his wife Catherine came into the bedroom a few minutes later after putting the groceries up in the kitchen, and approached her husband.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Catherine asked her husband.

"Well just told her that Dustin can come over for dinner Thursday night, he's taking her out Friday night." Grissom told his wife.

"Let me guess, you just realized that she's now growing up and dating again and that you're afraid you're going to lose your little girl right?" Catherine asked him.

Grissom took a big sigh then said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well Gil, she'll always be your little girl even if she's not that little any more she'll always be your little baby girl," Catherine told him as she hugged her husband.

"Yea, I know your right, come on lets go order some pizza or something," Grissom told his wife as they walked out of their bedroom.

"That sounds good I'll go order the pizza," Catherine said as she followed her husband to the kitchen to order pizza.

Everyone did their own thing up until a half hour later when the pizza's came; they all sat down ate their dinner. After dinner Greg went up to Sara and asked her a question.

"So I hear your dating someone," Greg said sneaking up to her.

"GREG! Don't DO that! And I'm not dating anyone, now leave me alone," Sara told her brother annoyed that he's bugging her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, we all know there is something goin' on," Greg told her as he followed her up the stairs to her room.

"GREG GO AWAY AND QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" Sara yelled at her brother as she slammed her door shut.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Greg yelled back at his sister then walked away and went to his room.

After hearing all the commotion Catherine went upstairs to see what was going on between her two youngest. When Catherine reached Sara's room she knocked on the door.

Hearing the knock on her door, Sara thinking it's her brother again says, "WHAT do you want now?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Catherine said coming into her daughter's room.

"Oh, sorry, thought you were Greg," Sara told her mom as she sat down on her bed.

"It's ok, so what's going on now between you two kids?" Catherine asked her.

"Greg's being annoying and won't leave me alone, he just keeps annoying me," Sara told her mom.

"I'll go talk to him," Catherine told her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Sara told her mom.

"No problem, so I hear that your going out with Dustin Friday night," Catherine said to her before leaving her daughter's bedroom.

"We're not dating, we're just going as friends' mom, nothing else," Sara told her mom blushing a little bit.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that hun," Catherine told her as she left her daughters room.

Walking out of her daughter's room Catherine walked over to her son's room and knocked on his door. After hearing him say come in, Catherine walked in and started talking to her son.

"So why didn't you leave your sister alone like she asked you?" Catherine asked her son coming into his room.

"I don't know, just wanted to find out if it was true or not," Greg told his mom shrugging his shoulders some.

"Well next time she asks you to leave her alone, just leave her alone, and quit annoying her. How would you like it if people kept bugging you all the time?" Catherine asked her son.

"Guess I wouldn't like it," Greg told his mom.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, and I don't want to hear any more arguments between you and your sister." Catherine told her son getting ready to leave.

"Alright," Greg said watching his mom leave the room.

Half an hour later Catherine and Grissom told their kids to go to bed, after making sure their kids were in bed. Both Catherine and Grissom went to bed themselves.

TBC…

a/n: hope the chapter was ok, So sry it took awhile for me to update this chapter but here it is hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted soon since schools out now well th anks for reading PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Its greatly appreciated (for those who review gets a cookie!!)

thnks again

sara


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 of Growing up Grissoms

Sara's a/n: hey guys sorry its been a really long time since i last updated. hopefully this chapter makes up for it...i'll try and get the next chp posted b/tween now and next week any ways please leave a review hope ya like =D

Sara

* * *

Sara walked over to her computer and logged on to see if her best friend was on. Seeing that she was Sara quickly messaged her and told her the good news.

_SaraGrissom2009: Claire!!! Guess what?!_

_ClaireBear: What Sar? What's goin on?!_

_SaraGrissom2009: You wouldn't believe this!! Dad said that Dustin could come over Thursday and take me out Friday!!! eeeeeee!_

_ClaireBear: Sar! That's AWESOME!! So WHO exactly said yes?_

_SaraGrissom2009: I know right?! Um, dad did. Which is a shock, cause before, he said no about Chris, which... yeah._

_ClaireBear: Sar, I'm SoooOOOOoo happy for you!! You just let Dustin know if he hurts you, I'll personally kick his ass! *Serious glare* lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: I'll be sure to tell him, but you shouldnt have to worry about a thing _

_ClaireBear: I know, but you ARE my BEST and ONLY Friend, so I gotta protect you somehow._

_SaraGrissom2009: I know, I know. Thanks though._

_ClaireBear: Yup its NO problemo!_

_SaraGrissom2009: So anyways, what are you doing tomorrow night?_

_ClaireBear: As far as I know...nothing why? whats up?_

_SaraGrissom2009: Wanna come over after mine and Dustin's date and spend the night, so I can share ALL details? : D_

_ClaireBear: ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?? HECK YES I WOULD!!! what kind of QUESTION is that? lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: Right, lol... lol anyways how do you get rid of gas?_

_ClaireBear: Yeah...lol...and huhh?? _

_ClaireBear: What do you mean get rid of gas?_

_SaraGrissom2009: Never mind.. heh... Anyways, Greg wont stop being a butthead. Annoying as hell!_

_ClaireBear: Allllllrighty then..lol...whats that weirdo doing now? _

_SaraGrissom2009: Pestering me about Dustin. Wanting to know if i really have a date. *rolls eyes*_

_ClaireBear: Well you DO know that you DO have a date w/ Duuustin *says in a sing song voice haha* ya know ya love me! =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: I must say I do. : P. If I didnt, you wouldnt be here, talking to me now would you? _

_ClaireBear: =D you got that right missy! haha lol.. anyways so whats new since we got off the phone ooh say less than a hlf hour ago? lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: Eh, just Dad saying yes, Greg bugging me, my mom talked with both me and greg, and I guess Greg's in bed asleep. I hope so at least._

_ClaireBear: Yeah, lol..=D O-M-G its SOO boring over here theres like NOTHING to do =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: Ha! That's what you get for living on the other side of stupid town!_

_ClaireBear: Yeah i know right? lol...its not my fault my parents wanted to live here and WHAT are you talkin' about? i live like less than 2 blocks away from you! haha =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: Haha.. _

_ClaireBear: yeah lol..=D so what do ya wanna talk about loser?! haha lol.._

_SaraGrissom2009: I dunno... you?_

_ClaireBear: Eh...i dunno either lol...what time is your boyfriend comin' over? lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: Eh, around 6 I guess._

_ClaireBear: yeah...so what time do you want me over? _

_SaraGrissom2009: UmmmmMMmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmm.... letmethink.. ALWAYS?_

_ClaireBear: Yeah if only i COULD stay over for ALWAYS haha lol...=D no but seriously what time? and i'll "talk" it over w/my parents...ha! thats like a JOKE haha_

_SaraGrissom2009: Eh, around 8 maybe?_

_ClaireBear: Sounds good! lol..=D_

_SaraGrissom2009: Sweet, and I'm FREEEZING!_

_ClaireBear: yup! lol...awww me sorry =( *gives sar'bear hugz* haha_

_SaraGrissom2009: Oh yeah, you big lug, YOU could KEEP ME WARM!!! : P_

_ClaireBear: HEY! well just for THAT i WON'T keep ya warm! haha_

_SaraGrissom2009: *runs off crying* You big Meanie!_

_ClaireBear: Fine! i guess i will....and i am NO big meanie! ya know ya love me sista! =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: alright, alright. you're nice i guess : D_

_ClaireBear: you GUESS? i see how ya are...and here i thought you were my BESTfriend! lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: Alright I confess you bully, I am : P_

_ClaireBear: you DANG right your a bully! haha lol...=D_

_SaraGrissom2009: Right.. not, You're a bully. not me haha. I hearby name you ClaireBully.. instead of bear.. has a nice ring to it ya know?_

_ClaireBear: fine you gonna be that WAY i wont talk to you ever again and i DECLARE you NOT my BESTfriend anymore! ha =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Jumps up and runs around teh room then screams, then comes back and passes out from excitement!*_

_ClaireBear: What the HECK was that ALL about?_

_SaraGrissom2009: Do you even have to ask?? Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_ClaireBear: O-M-G YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!! WOW ur like idk yet...why am i even FRIENDS w/you? ha_

_SaraGrissom2009: Cause you love me and my passion for NCIS! and Jethro Gibbs!_

_ClaireBear: Are you SURE about that? haha_

_SaraGrissom2009: YES i am _

_ClaireBear: i'm sure you are lol..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In Sara's Bedroom…

Hearing the Knock on her bedroom door Sara said, while IM'ing her best friend, "Come in."

"Hey kiddo its time for bed," Grissom told his daughter.

"Can I have five more minutes? Pleeeeeeease daddy?" Sara asked her dad giving him the puppy dog look that she knew he would give into.

"Fine, five more minutes then lights out," Grissom told his daughter, then walked out of his daughters room.

Watching her dad leave her room Sara turned back to her computer.

_SaraGrissom2009: Anyways, that was dad. I expected it to be Greg or someone else._

_ClaireBear: Yeah, what'd he say?_

_SaraGrissom2009: Lights out of course. Said in 5 minutes. _

_ClaireBear: aww does Sar'bear not wanna go to beddy by?? haha =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: You are one sick child you know that? haha jk_

_ClaireBear: ok missy i am NOT one sick child WHY would u ever say somethin' like that?_

_SaraGrissom2009: Oh, just statin the facts of course.. lol didnt you see my jk? haha weirdo_

_ClaireBear: YES i saw that...and who you talkin' bout? your the one thats the weirdo! haha =D jk ya know ya love me sista! haha lol_

_SaraGrissom2009: HA! YOu wish! Anyways, i better go to bed like daddy dearest said... lol_

_ClaireBear: ya ya ya w/e! haha lol..=D yeah u gotta go to bed i mean COME ON ur "daddy's lil' girl" haha =D_

_ClaireBear: Daddy's lil' grl can't do no harm! haha lol...=D jk_

_SaraGrissom2009: Oh shut up! You're a momma's girl, so you shouldnt be talkin! lol_

_ClaireBear: why dont ya make me! HA! lol...ya and so? and whats wrong w/that daddy's grl? haha jk_

_SaraGrissom2009: Cause! I'm not a daddy's girl! lol soooo blah! lol_

_ClaireBear: O-M-G WHATEVER! you OOH SOO are a daddy's grl just admit it!! u get w/e u want from dear old daddy =D_

_SaraGrissom2009: So not true! Anyways, im gonna go! lol sleep well claire bear_

_ClaireBear: ya w/e it is true...just ask your bros' they'll say the same THING! HA! yeah you better go...just so u dont get in trouble w/dear old daddy! haha lol..=D ne ways sleep well sar'bear_

_SaraGrissom2009: Right will do... brat.. haha!_

_ClairBear: i am NOT a brat thank u VERY much! haha =D _

_SaraGrissom2009: Riiiight.. seeya tomorrow clairy. lylas4eaegnsd_

_ClaireBear: ya ya ya...lol...c ya 2morrow sar'bear...lylas4evazgn&sd's_

_SaraGrissom2009: Yup. Night.. _

_ClaireBear: night_

_ClaireBear has logged off_

After watching her best friend sign off im, Sara turned her computer off. A few minutes later Sara heard a knock and said, "Come in."

"Hey its time for bed missy," Catherine told her daughter.

"Yeah I know mom, I was just getting ready to get in bed," Sara answered her mom.

"Okay, good night sweetheart, love you," Catherine said before walking out of her daughter's room.

"Night mom, love you too," Sara, said to her mom as she got into bed.

TBC….

Sara's A/N: hey guys sorry its been like an EXTREMELY long time since I last updated…PLEASE leave a review they are GREATLY appreciated =D

Sara


End file.
